Stolen Bliss
by NekoAyane
Summary: Hinata is a princess of the Hidden Leaf mountains, and Naruto Uzumaki is a Ninja from a ninja village,How will these two fall in love and what adventures will they have?
1. Chapter 1: A Fateful Encounter

**_Stolen Bliss_**

 ** _Disclamer: I don't own the characters, or plot...the plot is made by my friend..._**

 ** _Please enjoy the story.._**

 _Chapter 1 - A Fateful Encounter_

 _"Hmmm..." began king Hugaya steadily, "It seems to me that our kingdom is under attack.."_

 _"Yes sire...We are indeed under grave attack right at the moment we --" responded the soldier hesitantly._

 _"Is my son out there with troops?" King Hugaya asked, cutting off the fellow-nervous soldier._

 _"Y-yes, sire! Prince Neji is on the protection around the walls of our borders.."_

 _King Hugaya then glared narrowly at the soldier. "And what of my daughter…?" King Hugaya asked lastly._

 _"Princess Hinata...She's --"_

 _The king slammed a hard fist, his fist thundered the arm side of his throne angrily, "Where?!"_

 _The soldier gulped in fear of the king's mighty rage...He trusts that his son will do well on his own in danger, but his sweet princess-daughter was a flower. If anyone were to hurt her, he'd have their head for it…_

 _"S-Sir!! She out in the gardens of the palace..." answered the soldier in a quick response.._

 _The king's composure calmed immensely down, knowing his princess-daughter was in the palace, and not outside the kingdom walls..._

 _"Sir, your son...The Prince, had asked what we should do in return of next attack back..?"_

 _King Hugaya arose out his throne and walked down a few stairs from the throne…._

 _"We'll crush them," The king responded, "We'll crush them like the little bugs they are...We'll keep our guard up for now until further notice..."_

 _King Hugaya was looked upon as the kingdom's vigilant protector, and ruler...He simply wouldn't let any threat overwhelm his fair people...He sighed tiredly in stress...He knew that he must give commands to have the people and his family safe…_

 _"Be sure to have guards that would not let my daughter be out of their sights..." began the king as he gave out more orders, "Also be sure to have more soilders keep eye of the villages.."_

 _"Yes, sire..." responded the soldier as he bowed and left King Hugaya's presence.._

 _Rummaging through the bushes was small, petique twelve year old, Princess Hinata...Her small body moved carefully, and smoothed against the stone walls of the kingdom. As she lifted each hang branch out of her gaze her eyes instantly jumped up at the sign of one her father's guards from behind._

 _She squealed as she ran rapidly through the bushes a lot more faster than before...While running, she clumsily fell into mud. "Ummph..!!" Luckily she didn't fall in completely..._

 _She quickly arose up to her feet and began her pace of running once more. Even so, she complained in disgust of the mud that was slightly splattered on her face, "Ugh, mud isn't nice at all..!" she whimpered softly to herself._

 _Once the little Princess found her exit point out of the castle walls….she smiled proudly at herself, and squealed…"ha, ha! Yay! I did it! Now they'll never find me! Hehehe~!"_

 _She finally made her escape at last finally...Outside of the kingdom walls, she's never ventured out before...She was interested of what could lie ahead...She dashed further more into the forest beyond…As much as she felt regret in her decision, she felt a little excited about it too.._

 _King Hugaya sharply raised his head at the soldier's sudden return back to the palace in the throne room. "What is this?" he asked perplexed, "Why back so soon fellow soldier?"_

 _The soldier huffed and puffed, as he laid all his weight over his thighs bent over to catch his breath for a brief moment before he answered, "Sir, The soldiers around the village are well, but the guards over your daughter, the princess..."_

 _The king perked up his eyebrow slightly, "What happened..?" he asked sternly, narrowing his eyes…_

 _The soldier bowed answering, "The guards lost her..."_

 _The king arose out of his seat immediately in alert, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY LOST HER?!" the king shouted in a furiously in a ragous tone, "They've lost her?! Are you serious right now?!"_

 _The soldier who was still bowing nodded, while his knees rested upon the marble floor...He felt himself sweating in fear of his highness' rage.._

 _The king growled lowly, and violently, "You better be sure to send the best guards we have to find her! And if you don't..." he began in demand, "You'll be my personal punching bag! I'm very distinct of that to you?!"_

 _The soldier's shaky body spiked up in fear as he arose, "Y-Y-Y-YES SIR..!!" he squealed loudly in a high-pitch tone after he saluted and bowed before speed walking his way out of the king's sight once more._

 _Despite the dilemma of the kingdom of Hidden Leaf Mountain...A young spiky-blond, twelve year old Naruto was hoping, and skipping through various tree branches of the forest…He was wearing a white robe, with hoodie covering his head over his black-orange ninja clothing._

 _The boy was in mischievous-playful mood. He did all kind of jumps, and flips throughout his mini-adventure through the woods...It seemed that he was having a blast at the most…_

 _Even so, he wasn't there to play around to have fun...He was there on a mission to help his older sister, Sakura. Sakura gave him a radar-device to locate various missing gems that an evil villain overload has stolen from their chief's scared house of Shadow-Ninja Arts…_

 _He stopped his endless bouncing around for a brief moment…_

 _He took out the beeping radar out of his pocket to find the next destination of the missing shard. He came all the way here just to find a certain piece of it along with the other million of other pieces that was scattered around the world.._

 _"Hmm..It's here somewhere.." The boy said aloud to himself while looking at the flashing radar that was cupped in his hands, while keeping balance over one the branches over a tree branch._

 _Naruto was lead by the radar, with a flashing arrow that pointed him to up north further. It seems that he wasn't too far to find the missing shard..He was very close.._

 _The young boy squatted for a brief moment gathering energy to jump above the head of the forest...He glided through the blue skies in much distance…_

 _Little did he knew that he was jumping into vast territory that lead into the Kingdom of the Hidden Leaf...His blue eyes scanned the whole area for a whole moment before descending south into one of the nearby forests of the kingdom…_

 _His landing was hard enough to break any branch that he may land upon, but with his ninja-techniques...Naruto landed softly on wide tree branch without breaking fortunately._

 _Though he made a very loud noise that echoed throughout the whole area...Not very ninja-like...In response to his reckless landing, was the squealing of a little girl. Naruto's eyes blink at the sound._

 _His then quickly eyes glanced at that mysterious squeal. It belonged to a frightened little girl below who was about his age exact. She had short dark-violet hair; with bangs that fell over her forehead and cheeks, Her dark-violet hair color contrasted with her pearly violet eyes, she wore a beautiful cherry-pink kimono, along with beautiful jasmine blossoms that accessorized her hair. Naruto smiled, and waved happily at the girl below, completely unaware that she was frightened by him. "Hello..! Hey could you --"_

 _"Eiiiiiiieeeee…!!" The little girl squealed loudly once more._

 _Naruto was confused, but then began pursuing the frightened girl as she began running away from the him._

 _"Hey! W-wait! Why are you running!?" shouted the boy as he leaped down from the ree that he was standing upon. He began dashing from behind, trying to catch up to the girl._

 _"Get away from meee..!!" shouted the girl in fear as she still dashed further, and further away from the boy._

 _He knew that it wouldn't be easy to haunt her right away, so he held his hand together in a scarred hand sign, and shouted, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"_

 _Suddenly the girl was halted back in surprise to see a big chopped piece log of wood with a thin paper of kanjii oh the front, stating, "boo"._

 _Hinata stopped to look the log while it was still in midair, "What is that..?!" she exclaimed nervously. The log of wood instantly poofed into the cloaked boy, with his hood off. His arms were spread wide apart as far as his a big grin was, "Surprise!" he shouted gleefully._

 _"A...A boy?!" Hinata shouted frightfully at the mysterious little ninja that suddenly popped in front of her...She wasn't sure if she should run, or figure out of what was going on...She was at standstill..Her violet eyes glanced at the smiling-beaming boy._

 _"Who are you..? And why are you chasing me?" Hinata asked the boy softly in bashfulness._

 _Naruto's eyes widen at the girl, "Who me..?" he asked in response of her question._

 _"Yes.." she answered hesitantly nodding her head, "Are you one of my father's guards?"_

 _Naruto scrunched his nose, and perked his lips up, along with raising one of his eyebrows with confusion to the girl's odd question…"I'm nobody's body guard really..." He answered, "I'm Naruto! Naruto Uzumaki! I'm looking for the missing shards!"_

 _He finished, by adding, "Uh, but what's your name…? And why is someone as pretty as you running out here in the woods…?" He asked innocently.._

 _The little princess blushed when he said, did he just called her pretty?_

 _She stuttered and slightly mumbled in response, "Um, well.." she began, "I'm Princess Hinata of the Hidden Leaf Mountain...But you can call me Hinata if you like.."_

 _Naruto smiled, and nodded, "Really?! phew...I think having to call you 'princess' all the time would be hard.." he exclaimed casually…_

 _The little princess giggled at the boy's words, with a hint of blush still remaining over her cheeks.._

 _"But, anyway..." He began, "Do you know of the Missing shards? The Missing Shards of the Hokage? I have to find all ten of them!" Naruto exclaimed as held his fist up, trying to be serious in playful way._

 _"Missing shards..? I don't know what you're talking about..." Hinata answered softly shaking her head with confusion…Naruto then went into his pockets a grabbed one chunky piece of the shards that he had found. He held out his hand towards her, and showed her one of the pieces of the shards…_

 _Hinata's violet eyes glanced at the shard in wonder, she gasped…"Wait, I do know what they are.." she exclaimed, "I think I must've seen these at my father's room!"_

 _Naruto's blue eyes widen, and shouted, "You did?! Really?" he shouted happily._

 _"Why yes, of course I --"_

 _A huge roaring of a loud screeching demon appeared out of no we're so suddenly…_

 _"Wa-Wa-Aaaaaaahhh! A m-monster!" cried the distressed princess as she forcefully shutted her eyes, and held her small arms above her head, along with her knees trembling intimately in much fear._

 _Naruto looked back at the princess for a brief moment, and then sharply turned his gaze back at the the demon that stood before them...The boy's blue eyes sharpened and narrow as he place on both his ninja mouth covering, and his white cloak hood…_

 _Lastly he put back the shard that he held out securely back into his pocket.._

 _"bOyyy….yOU oUGHT To GIVE MEEE tHat sHard RIGHT NOW…." claimed the demon, as its presence took several feet toward Naruto…_

 _"I won't!" the boy shouted back viciously, "These shards belong to the Hokage! My dad! You won't have any of it!" He shouted lastly, along with the battle cry he gave out of his lungs as charged up quickly toward the beast of a demon that was in front of him…!_

 _"iT's gOing tO Be LIkE THAT, HUH..?!" shouted the demon back in response to the boy, "Muahahahaha….Hehehe.." The demon laughed mockingly at Naruto's bravery as it too charged in for an attack. Naruto knew that he must act fast before he touched the shard...Or the princess who was there...Both his mother and father had always told him to be man of honor in protecting any girl from danger...Most importantly, to not let any demon have their hands over the shards ever...Naruto was to be strong._

 _With a special ninja technique, Naruto summoned, "Shadow-Clone Jutsu..!!"_

 _A million Naruto's poofed up all at once like ninja smoke-bombs. But that wasn't it though…_

 _The boy held out his right hand from behind, and one of his clones ran up from behind…_

 _The clone wavered his hands in specific motion around the boy's hand…_

 _Out of it, was formed a vibrant energy form of blue spouted in his hand, the orb increased in size until the right moment for, "RASENGAN..!!"_

 _A huge impact of the powerful attack paralyzed the demon in both shock and defeat._

 _"AAAAAaaaaaaaaaAA!!!! NOoooooo!" screeched the demon in vast pain of the Rasengan blow, as it disintegrated its body into nothingness…_

 _Naruto then jump widely back in front of the princess, who still held her head in fear of the whole event. Hinata had still kept her eyes very shut, expecting to see scary things of what she was hearing...She was a non-violent sweetheart...She didn't like much of this.._

 _Suddenly nothing but the wind could be heard in the princess' ears...Not only the wind, but also faint chuckling...She raised her head up slowly to see the familiar grin of the boy that defended her from the big threatening monster…_

 _Her violet eyes widen, of how fast things had transpired…_

 _"Don't worry!" exclaimed the spiky headed ninja, "That big baddie is gone, I promise he won't come around and get ya."_

 _Hinata then finally raised her head completely, and sighed in relief...She was still trembling from the dramatic moment, "I hope so.." She stammered nervously._

 _Naruto laughed more at her response...Hinata's composure was claimed immensely around the boy's cheerful presence she wasn't quite sure of him, but for some reason...She could trust him.._

 _"GRRRRRRRR…..!!!!!!! " roared a vicious hungry stomach. It made Hinata yelp at the sound in fear...She was both and scared and confused...She didn't see a monster or anything...But then, just where exactly did it came from..?_

 _"Heh, heh..." began the boy awkwardly, "I guess that I'm kind of hungary...Got some ramen at the palace maybe…?" he asked casually, scratching the back of his spiky head._

 _Hinata nodded nervously, as well as she awkwardly giggled in response, "Um, yes I think so..."_


	2. Chapter 2: A New Ninja Guard?

**_Stolen Bliss_**

 ** _Disclamer: I do not own the plot or the chracters, The plot is made by my friend..._**

 ** _Please Enjoy!_**

Chapter 2 - A New Ninja Guard?

King Hugaya was speed running rapidly through the forest, and was vigilant of looking for his daughter...Way far behind him, was his guards. They to were in help of finding the missing princess within the forest.

"Hinata…!!!" The King shouted loudly with his bold voice, "Hinata..!!" he shouted once more.

King Hugaya to a very sharp halt of his rapid running, he held out his arm for a moment to let his men too when to stop.

"Sire..." began one of the guards exhaustingly, "From what it seems, she might be out of the forest...To meet her fiancé by the Cherry Blossoms.." The King abruptly turned his head sharply back with impatience, "You know nothing!" he exclaimed loudly, "My daughter wouldn't do that..." He lastly muttered, looking forwardly ahead, "I heard her cry up here...She isn't to far.."

The king knew that his daughter wasn't too far ahead...He could sense her faint chakra, along with a larger chakra near her…"Hinata..!!" He shouted once more.

"Hinata..!!" shouted a masculine-fatherly tone from afar.

"Huh…?!" piped up Naruto, as heard this..

Hinata who also heard this, recognized this voice to be none other than, "F-Father..?!" she shouted back in a softer tone than that of her father…

King Hugaya wasn't too far, he finally stopped as he met up with his daughter along with some mysterious young ninja that was by her side, The young ninja-boy waved at King, "Hya! You must be her dad right..?"

The king was perplexed, "Who are you..?" he asked with a stern tone at the smiling boy. He's never seen much ninja out here...He did not even command their to be ninjas up and about…

Hinata stepped in to answer her father's question, "His name is Naruto Uzumaki...He saved my life from a big demon monster..." Her voice caught attention of her father.

Hinata went up closer to be by her father's side, she quietly weep by his side The king's thoughts of the ninja boy faded from his thoughts, as his fatherly instinct compelled him to kneel one knee down to hug his precious princess-daughter in his big-strong arms.

His eyes narrowed in much worry while embracing his baby girl, "A demon..?" he asked worriedly, "Why did you run away like that?! It's dangerous! We are fortante that he had saved you..."

Hinata tilted her head downward with sorrow, "I know..." she muttered softly, "I'm very sorry...I just wanted to see Toneri.."

The king sighed as she continued, her voice becoming at a normal volume, "You promised that I could see him. I don't need anyone else to protect me but him! Toneri will protect me.."

The shook his head, "No, it'll take him two long days to get here and meet your near the blossoms my daughter...You almost risked you life just so you can meet him..."

He added by saying, "I'd prefer it to be your financé Toneri, that comes over to visit and take you too the blossoms, so you don't risk yourself any danger.."

Hinata slightly pouted at her father, holding onto her hands sternly.

Her father glanced at his daughter saying lastly, "You need to say inside the palace, so that you safe. So that I know that you're safe.."

The king arose too full height standing on his feet. "Guards! Take my daughter home to the palace, and this time...Don't let her out of you sight not even for a second..! --"

"Father, wait! Please..." protested Hinata softly. Her violet eyes glanced at her father hoping for empathy from him, "I won't need any guards with Naruto-kun protecting me...Plus, I know how fight for myself! You were the one who taught me how!"

The King glanced worriedly at his daughter, than the spiky headed boy behind, "Naruto…?"

She nodded in response, "Just before you came..." she began, and continued by pointing at Naruto, "He protected me from a strong dangerous demon-monster..!"

The king responded, and then looked at the boy, "This boy-ninja protected you..? He's just a little boy!" he asked his daughter. "He did protected me..! He's a very strong fighter! If only you had seen him yourself! --"

"No!" He shouted loud enough to stop his daughter from continuing further..He calmed down his voice saying, "No, just means no...I mean it. No more trying to sneak out of you way just to see your finance anymore without my permission!"..He than walked up towards Naruto who was digging out his right ear with boredom..

"Ninja..." He said steadily to the boy.

Naruto perked up eyes at the tall king who glanced at him. The king continued, "I'd like to invite for dinner with us at the palace for keeping my daughter safe--"

"GRRRRRRRR…..!!!!!!! " Erupted the boy's stomach at the right moment...The King along with the guards gulped back in surprise…

"Uh, I think my stomach speaks for me..." admitted Naruto awkwardly, as he scratched the back of his head with a huge smile across his face..

"Alright then...I'm glad that you accept...Thank you."

Naruto who stood by the princess laughed, The princess in returned giggled softly at her new friend's stomach outburst that frightened her strong father, along with his mighty guards behind.

The king spoke up once more to the boy-ninja once more, "Ninja.." he began, "As you may already know...I am King Hugaya." He than waved his hand towards his daughter, Naruto looked at her, "As you may already know...This is Princess Hinata who is my daughter."

Naruto bowed politely, "Nice too meet ya both!" he said optimistically.

The king nodded, and smiled, "Indeed..."

"Oh! And I'm Naruto! Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto shouted happily as he shook the king's hand, the king laughed at the ninja's odd gestures...But he didn't mind it at all. The king sensed that he was a good kid. He could see why his daughter could trust him..

"Let us go back to the palace and eat…!" The king said aloud among everyone. He lead the way back to the kingdom and palace...

Much time had passed since they had returned to the palace, The cooks all over the kingdom gave Naruto quite a feast. In Front of The king, prince, and princess...Naruto devoured every kind of food he saw in sight…

"My..." Began Prince Neji.."I've never since any kind of boy eat as much as him.."

Princess Hinata who was sitting next to Naruto was in awe of how much of he could eat...The King looked particularly at the boy as well…

There was also a baby who wasn't too far from the lunch...She was Hinata's and Neji's newborn sister…Hanabi. Unlike her older siblings, she had honey-brown hair, but still inherit The Hugaya's violet eyes..The baby chuckled and laughed at the people around her. She was a very happy baby indeed.."Papa...Is mama gonna be coming to eat..?" asked Hinata sweetly.

Her father sighed, and nodded as he fed his new daughter in arms without the need of servants doing this, "In time...She'll join us.." Her father answered, trying to force a smile...Even though deep inside he was worried about his queen, his beloved wife...Each pregnancy isn't easy for her, or any woman…

Hinata smiled happily, she was hoping that her mother might get the chance meet Naruto as well. Speaking of Naruto...He was still out munching on his 20th meal and counting…

The king struggled in feeding the baby, as she laughed, and laughed at Naruto eating away his food. The King slightly glared at Naruto in annoyance of him being a distraction..

Prince Neji continued eating quietly, unaware of whatever's going on around at the moment.

Hinata who still looking at Naruto, chuckled, "You seem to like Ramen a lot.."

Naruto quickly turned his sharply around and answered, "YEAH! It's the best!" Ramen noodles were over his face. The princess seeing this was both surprised and and scared slightly. Baby Hanabi of course laughed at Naruto.

Naruto in return did silly faces that not only entertained the baby- princess, but also the baby's older sister too..The prince couldn't help but to smile at all of this nonsense…

The only unhappy one was the king, "Sigh...Can I just feed one of my children in peace?!" he muttered out loud to himself. The king rocked baby Hanabi in his arms to calm her down...Usually it'd be his wife doing this...But she's tired right now from having to give birth to her...Eventually The Queen will be well enough to arise today, but not well enough to move around..

Even so, the king was already busy with his responsibilities….He least wanted to see his newborn daughter..Suddenly one of the nurse maids ran to the king's side..

She bowed before speaking, "Your highness..." she began, "The queen is starting to feel well, and would liked to hold the newborn princess..She also wanted to know how you and the prince, and also the princess were doing.." The king carefully gave the nursemaid his baby-daughter from his stng arms to the reliable arms of the nursemaid…

"Tell my queen that we are doing well.." He responded softly, "And make sure that both my daughter and herself are being well-cared for.."

The Nursemaid bowed carefully, "Yes sire...I will let her know." She said lastly before turning around to leave back to the queen's side.

He could still hear his baby-daughter cooing and giggling from afar, he commanded one of his guards to look after the nursemaid and his child that she was carrying. "Watch, and protect.." he said to them both.

He finally turned around to Naruto who was the center of attention among his older children...He was the one who protected his daughter from endangering herself to see her finance...He couldn't believe what he was about to ask of him, but he felt it was right to…

"Ninja..!" The king exclaimed in a calm loud voice that silenced the whole laughter around them all...Young Naruto paused and stared the king with wide eye, if something important was about to happen. Hinata, and Neji gave their father the same look.

After getting the boy's attention he continued, "I have a very important favor to ask, just as much as I have something very important to give to your father.."

Naruto's blue eyes sparkled in slight shock, "you know who my father is..?!" he exclaimed in awe. The king sighed and nodded, "I do indeed, he's a close friend. I can also tell that you are his pride and joy.."

Naruto nodded as he continued, "I can already tell that you'll be as great as you father, or even greater than he ever was..." The king for paused moment as he lastly asked, "This is why I'd like to ask if you'd like to be be my daughter's personal guard."

Naruto glanced back Hinata and smiled, "Sure! I'd liked to! I'll protect her sir!" the boy said happily in response.

"Really..?" The princess asked in great awe and surprise.

"Yes.." responded the king, "I know that at least with him around, you'll be safe. Even though it is a lot of trust that I'm --"

"No, it's fine..!" The princess agreed softly, "He's already like a best friend to me...I don't mind.." she said lastly.

Naruto laughed, "Yeah, what she said!"

The king smiled faintly, "Good..." He than wavered his hand for one of his servers to come over by, "Naruto..." The king began once more, saying the boy's name finally. "I'd like to give to you one of the missing shards of your village..."

The king carefully grabbed the shard out of of the soft pillow that it had rested in briefly…

Before the king finally gave the shard over to the boy...The boy abruptly rose to his feet stiffly, and bowed the way a ninja would typically bow to show their respects to authority…

"Thank you, your majesty... "

Naruto said aloud before accepting the shard into one of his pockets…

The king gave all of his attention to his princess-daughter, "Daughter, with threats of our enemy attacking I can't risk your being hurt...With Naruto protecting you... You'll be able to see your finance…--"

"I could go see Toneri-san?!" The princess exclaimed happily, her violet eyes glowing brightly...Hinata was really upset from earlier that she couldn't see her Toneri at all because of the enemy attacking her kingdom...Now with her being escorted, by her new friend and guardian...She'd finally be able to see Toneri…

Naruto was gazing at the two shards that he had found already...He thought about his mom and dad...Even his big sister Sakura...He also thought about his village too…

He then looked back at the happy princess near him, and shook out whatever thoughts he had in his mind earlier, "I'll be sure she's safe...always.." the boy assured the king sternly, "I will protect her.." Naruto proclaimed before everyone at the table who glanced at him in awe of his novelty.

The king nodded, and bowed his head, "I trust that you will Uzumaki.." He responded to the ninja. He than looked at his daughter, who couldn't contain her joy too see Toneri...Her eyes were beaming and glowing with excitement.."Hinata..You may go see him now, but be sure your come home before your bedtime..." He instructed his daughter lastly.

Hinata nodded, and bowed, "I will..!"

She then ran over to her father, and gulped him in a huge hug. Despite how small she is compared to him. The father smiled as he hugged her.

"Alright, I must go.." he said to his princess-daughter.

"Son..!" He exclaimed calmly at him, Prince Neji glanced at him with full attention..

"Come with me, I'd like you to be apart of a war meeting today.." The king said unto his son.

Neji nodded, and followed his father out of the room.

In time Hinata and Naruto also left to go out of their way to see Hinata's finance.

Hinata was so excited over the fact that she'll get too see Toneri soon. Naruto watched curiously as she was bouncing in utter happiness. The joyful princess just couldn't wait to see him...Toneri will soon be a moment away for our happy princess, along with her ninja guard who wasn't too far protecting her from afar..


	3. Chapter 3: Cherries are a Delight

**_Stolen Bliss_**

 ** _Disclamer: I don't own the characters, and the plot is not mine either_**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

Chapter 3 \- Cherries Are A Delight!

The long awaited day had finally arrived...Hinata's first date with her future husband was about to start...The girl couldn't be more excited and anxious…

Toneri and his father had arrived later on yesterday at night, Hinata happily stayed up all night just to greet him of course, this meant that Naruto had to stay awake as well. He didn't mind though, Hinata was good company to be around...He enjoyed being in the princess' presence. Though, the two had played tag, hide-n-seek, and sparred pretty much the whole afternoon until evening had come…From there on; the princess was too distracted since Toneri was close to arriving any minute.

Just as Hinata had described her prince to Naruto….Toneri was indeed a lot liked of what she had shared too the ninja-boy about…

Toneri was cool, smart, and nice...Even so, he was especially nervous around princess Hinata. Naruto suspected that Toneri nervousness was normal for any boyfriend. He's seen this all the time whenever Sasuke is around his big sister Sakura..

Before going to bed, Hinata had personally asked Naruto to wait for her by the entrance bridge to the kingdom. They were going to leave early for the trip..

So now, she and Naruto were patiently waiting at the entrance of the Hidden Leaf Kingdom. Still waiting for the boy named, Prince Toneri to arrive so they could go to the Cherry Blossoms that Toneri had written to Hinata a lot about..

"Naruto-kun..?" the sweet princess asked suddenly…

Her voice caught the attention of the bored ninja, he looked at her with widen blue eyes, "Yeah?"

He also noticed that the princess crumbled up her small hands into tight fists continuing, "Naruto-kun, I want you to make a promise..." Naruto raised his eyebrows at her, "A promise?" he asked back.

"Yes a promise, you -do- know what a promise is right..?" Hinata asked softly.

Naruto shouted back in a quiet voice, "A promise?! Of course I know what a promise is!" He nodded when it was her turn to speak, "Even though my father had requested you to be my personal guard, You don't have to be around us every second..." Her silent voice raised up higher as she continued, "You can stay near me, but not see me or Toneri-san.."

Naruto looked at her confused, "Why not..?"

Hinata blushed when answering, "Because Toneri-san and I are going on a date.."

Naruto hunched his shoulders, "Oh, so it's that kind of stuff? I get it.." he responded sadly.

He hated when his sister Sakura did this to him, but he kind of understood it with Hinata..

He felt sad that he couldn't be around the princess when she and her finance are together...Couldn't they hang out and play like they did earlier?

Hinata had a few more things to add, "Oh, and Naruto-kun..?"

"Huh..?" asked back the ninja.

"Even though I'd asked you to not to be around Toneri and myself on our date…Promise you won't be too far?" she asked, "In case of any danger..."

Naruto hunched his shoulders, and looked away slightly, "Well...Ok I guess." he began, "I promise..." he finished lastly…

Hinata looked at him worriedly, he seemed very sad…

"Naruto-kun...!" began Hinata boldly, "I promise that if anything got fishy, I'd call for you right away! Loud and clear so you can hear me! Especially if anything gets out of hand.." She said finally.

Naruto nodded, and gave his friend a smile, "Yeah!"

"We should get going right?!" Hinata asked excitedly.

Naruto felt very uneasy watching Hinata looking so lovey-dovey for her finance, or 'date'. Whenever Sakura and now, Hinata started to cry...He felt liked running to the other side of the world at times...Their crying voices could reach up to volumes that could make him cringe so much, it was crazy…! Right after, his big sister, Sakura who was like a best friend to him until she fell for her boyfriend Sasuke...Things had ever been the same between his ninja-sister and himself…He always notices how Sasuke, and Toneri are so patient and lovey-dovey around both Sakura and Hinata...Seeing himself having to be in things like that in a relationship like that with anyone didn't suit him much..He cringed at that too..

Girls were so confusing to Naruto at times, he never understood why guys would ever want to go out with a girl when they could have fun, and fight..! Yet, our young Naruto is to naive too understand that…

Plus, girls have always seemed to be darn sensitive too...If Sasuke had ever said anything that bubbled up his sister into tears, or make her angry….It would than be Naruto's cue to head oh out of her way for her voice to reach that same level of pitching screaming he was sure that only women and girls were able to make..

Girls had always been confusing to him, he couldn't understand why Sasuke ever wanted to go out with Sakura..Naruto knew one thing for sure; he was never going to go out with girls ever..

Too boring, too confusing, and too much work without being able to please the girl in any kind of way...No fun at all.

"This is going to be so romantic Naruto-kun!" Hinata exclaimed, and sighed aloud all dream-like..

She then turned her violet eyes back at him, "You do remember your promise right?!" the princess asked hesitantly with worried eyes..

Naruto nodded casually, "It's a promise!" he assured in all honesty, something he'd never do for Sakura...Getting his sister into all kinds of trouble.

"Thank you..." she said sweetly, as her eyes looked him in awe. Naruto darted his glance away, slightly blushing in embarrassment, 'She doesn't have to look at me like that...!' he said aloud in his thoughts...

* * *

Hinata giggled as she walked side by her future husband, Toneri…

As the two walked by each other's side they held unto to each other's hand closely..

Hinata was having the happiest day of her life walking side by her future husband that her father had arranged for her to be married to since they were five.

"So, what is it that you wanted me to see..?" asked Hinata bashfully, as sudden pink blush crept over her cheeks. They had finally arrived at The Cherry Blossom trees that Toneri had mentioned so much about to her..

The sights of the blooming trees were so beautiful...Even so, Naruto wasn't too far behind them both, but was close enough not to be seen by the two below, as he quietly hopped from tree-to-tree quietly, and ninja like..

Tomeri answered his beloved's question, "You'll have to wait and see my princess...Alright?"

Hinata gasped, "What..?!" she began in playful pout, "I have to wait and see..?"

He smiled at her, "Remember in one of my letters that I know a place here that my father had told me about.." He than circled around her, "The last time I was here, he showed it to me.." he continued, adding, "He said only our family about it, and the fact of how 'magical' it is for those who share their first bliss in that area..."

"F-F-First bliss..?!" Hinata stammered, "You mean like, a kiss…?" she asked innocently.

Toneri nodded, and narrowed his eyes at her intimately infatuated.."Exactly, it's perfect for us both since we're getting married...You as my future wife, will know this place as well as I..."

Excitement, and nervousness was written all over her face as she blushed immensely at the thought of her and Tomeri sharing a kiss at this, 'magical' place..

Hinata's heart felt like it was going to jump out of her bust due to how romantic things were going to get between herself and her Toneri-san...Naruto who watched from afar, he looked both perplexed and worried..

"I can't believe you'd let me see this beautiful place!" Hinata's tiny voice admitted aloud, as her violet-eyes looked at him lovingly...Her hands clamped together when he responded, "Why wouldn't I..?"

He suddenly grabbed out a white-cloth bandana, and carefully tied it around Hinata's delicate eyes…

"H-Huh..?! What's going on Toneri-san..?" Hinata worriedly asked.

Naruto jumped at what Toneri was suddenly doing the the princess he was looking after, but calmed when Tomeri responded, "I'm just preparing you for the surprise, I'm sorry if I'm frightening you my princess..."

Hinata blushed as she nodded, "I understand...I like to be surprised of how special this place is for us..." She added.

Toneri then guided her as walked in front of her, still holding onto her hand, "Just listen too the sound of my voice; I'll guide you through the blossom trees straight to that magical place." He said.

Naruto slightly gagged, and rolled his eyes at Toneri and Hinata for a brief moment...He still followed them from behind...Making sure Hinata was safe during her date...The ninja still stayed untouched, and unnoticed while the event continued..

Hinata nodded, and sighed so happily by Toneris side...her mind kept thinking up of several sweet romantic moments of them both...Especially the thought of her eyes and his eyes sparkling as they glanced into each other lovingly...While in the background singing birds holding roses, and baby angels were flying and playing violins of some romantic song at the moment they finally shared bliss!

Hinata squealed happily to herself in these thoughts…

Her heart was giving her pain each time it thumped at the thought of her finance..

"Just keep strong, my princess...we will be there at that 'magical' place soon..." he told her calmly.

She nodded as she continued walking blindly behind the blindfold in tiny steps towards their destination closely..

Naruto was still close by, he continued following them closely while munching on some some cherries in his mouth happily..

When the two had stopped finally, Naruto sighed as he hid very in depth into one of the sakura tree above...He sighed out more in boredom of what Toneri and Hinata were about to do...He was even a little jealous too, but he shrugged that feeling away…

At that moment, he thoughts before had confirmed to him of how boring this whole 'date' stuff was...However, Naruto's eyes were drawn to a nearby cherry tree that was abundant of more of the cherry fruit he liked..

Drool came forth from the hungry ninja's mouth, it seemed that the bright-red ripe cherries were singing out to him...Literally begging him to come over and eat every cherry that was there..

However, the seducing song of the cherries faded out of the ninja's mind as he looked below at Toneri and Hinata..A frown appeared over his face, as his stomach was crying out sadly for food...Even so, his eyes couldn't stop glancing at the twin of golden cherries...He heard that if he eat those, you'll get all kinds of good luck...And other stuff that he didn't really know much about…

"We're here princess..." Toneri whispered, as made Hinata stopped her pace of walking…

A wide smile was present on the princess face, as well as her blush…"Now just wait Hinata.." Toneri instructed, "I got more things to get to make things for us to be perfect..."

"Just don't peek; I'll be finished before you know it...and then….You'll be in for a big surprise." The boy said happily as he slowly began walking away from her.

Naruto whined to himself, 'This is supposed to be a magical place?!' Naruto thought..

Their was nothing really 'magical' around for miles, except for the twin golden cherries, but a part of him knew that for sure that, that was not what Tomeri had meant with 'magical'...And he knew that Hinata would agree with him on that part.

He noticed that Toneri was rummaging about around Hinata as her back was still turned towards the two of them, the white-cloth bandanna tied securely over her eyes.

Naruto moved a bit closer, he was certain that if he moved fast enough...He would be able to claim the twin golden cherries for himself without disturbing Toneri and Hinata.

Quickly, he jumped up and grabbed a branch belonging to the tree he hid behind, spinning around he released it and landed a little closer towards the golden cherries. He crouched at his knees, keeping an eye out for Toneri who by now had a pile of wood gathered. Hinata still oblivious to everything was patiently waiting for her finance to finish.

Naruto smirked, this was going to be much easier than he initially had assumed, he was going to end up with a full stomach and still be able not to disturb Hinata and her date by keeping away from them as far as possible.

Standing up he swung around another branch belonging to the same tree he was standing in, trying to get up a little higher in order to make one larger and wider leap across. With blue eyes still set upon the twin golden-cherries, he pushed himself further into another branch..

Lastly, he crouched one more...And than jumped straight through the air and landed perfectly and lightly on his ninja-feet oh the larger branch. His trademark grin bloomed over his boyish features, he was nearly close towards the twin cherries...The golden twin cherries..

As cautious and careful as he was, he knew that he'd have to jump over an apple tree just to reach the lucky cherries nearby it. He gulped, as he took one more leap…

Naruto looked down, balancing himself the apple tree he successfully jumped on..The branches on this tree were thinner than the other cherry blossom trees nearby...Finally, he made one last leap to the tree that obtained what he truly wanted, the golden cherries…!

Once his feet sat at still over the tree, Naruto picked the two golden fruits in his hands at last!

Naruto felt like he could, squeal but decided not to...He instead decided to study the Toneri's every movement as he crunched and chew on one the delectable golden fruit that he was eating…

"Are you done Toneri-san…?" asked the very patient princess.

Toneri dropped a single piece of wood on the earthly ground and wiped a sweat gland of his forehead with his sleeve. "Almost.." he said as he walked up to her.

Naruto slightly leaned in closer to have a better watch of Hinata and Toneri...Little was he unaware of the crumbling branch that he was sitting on was about to break off…!

As he moved to the right a little more he had a clearer picture….A little too much of a clearer picture! He finally realized that the branch he was sitting on was about fall off. His blue eyes widen in grave panic as he jumped off the tree. He used the falling branch as a boost of his evaluation of his jump. Though, he didn't pay attention to how he kicked the branch out of his way..! The falling branch quickly headed toward Toneri's direction! Without warning the impact of the falling tree branch made Toneri instantly unconscious. Naruto, who now noticed was in even more shock than he already was, "Ah, crap!" he said aloud quietly to himself...Expecting this huge mistake to be the end of his life for all he knew..

"Toneri-san..?!" shouted the princess in worry. She couldn't see what had happened due to the blindfold she was wearing over her eyes. But she could clearly hear something hard has impacted on the ground..she felt it..

Even though Hinata was starting to feel impatient, she was also worried just as much.

"Toneri-san..?" she asked once more with her delicate voice.

Impatience, instantly left her thoughts of how Toneri did respond or answered when she called his name twice...It was too quiet for some reason..

"Toneri-san..?" she asked nervously in a scared tone..

It was then that Naruto landed silently behind her, his wide blue eyes staring at the boy that he had accidently made unconscious with that falling tree branch..The ninja-boy gulped, knowing that he screwed up the princess' first date…

Naruto guessed that neither of them should be unconscious on dates.

"Toneri-san, you're really worrying me! Why aren't you talking to me? Are you still here..?" Hinata whined sadly…

'He could've left me...' the poor princess thought to herself silently. Transparent tears began flowing out of her eyes through her blindfold as she slightly whimpered still standing at where she was…'Maybe he brought me here to get rid of me...' she continued in her mind once more, she than sniffled, 'I knew that this was too good to be true...'

Naruto in panic, frantically looked around hesitantly, "Please Toneri-san, can I take off my blind-fold now?" her voice sounded tiny, and very sad.

Naruto's heart raced slightly...Should he tell her? Tell that he had accidently knocked out her date out cold?

No, than it would mean that she would be angry at him...She'd hate him for it, believing that he broke his promise to her...He'd feel more guilt than he was already feeling in his heart already...It wasn't truly his fault though, if he told her all this...He'd have bigger troubles than what he's already facing right now.

Naruto then looked up in alert at the familiar sad sniffling of Hinata ahead of him. He was shocked of how her sniffling suddenly became louder...The last thing he ever wanted was to see the princess that he promised protecting to see her cry like this!

Clearing his throat, it had paused Hinata's faint whimpering. She turned around completely at the sound, "T-Toneri-san..?" she asked weakly, "Is that you…?"

Naruto at this moment felt himself sweating gallons of much sweat across his whole body right now, "Uhhhhh, Yeah..?" he said aloud, trying to change his voice to sound similar to that of Toneri.

"Could I take off my blindfold now...?" Hinata asked relieved, believing to hear the sound of her beloved Toneri-san. Naruto literally jumped at the question, he didn't wanted to be caught! That'd really screw him up for sure!

"Ummm...No! Not yet!" Naruto shouted out awkwardly, "Just a little longer..? My dear..." Oh, gosh he felt weird saying that, but he had to...

"A little longer..?" asked Hinata with a sweet voice that buried some suspicion in her tone.."What are you doing..?"

"Ummm...I don't know….?" he spoke in whispered tone, Hinata barely heard her...He realized this, as came up with a better answer, "Oh, uh...What did you think that I was doing?" he cleared his voice, as his fake Toneri-voice came back to him, trying to suppress his tone in a slight low whisper.

Hinata kept silent for a while, "Well...I thought you were going to give my first kiss?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow at her, "A kiss…?" he asked nervously not sure of what she meant by that…Surprisingly, the boy had NO idea of what a 'kiss' is….

She nodded, "Of course Toneri-san, it's the romantic thing to do right?" she said, not making an effort to remove the white cloth bandana that concealed her sight all this time…

Naruto thoughts were racing as much as his heart was, 'Oh, man...I have no idea what a kiss is, or how it works!' he shouted at himself in thoughts..

Naruto peered over Hinata's shoulder, hoping that Toneri regained cautiousness….Unfortunately he didn't. Naruto was left with a confused little princess, who couldn't tell that the 'fiance' she was talking to was none other then Naruto the boy ninja…

'Okay...' he began in thought in his mind, 'All I have to do is give her...One kiss?'

Naruto gulped nervously, "Okay, I'm ready..." said Hinata patiently, as she leaned over to her so called, 'fiance' as she stood up on her toes, her lips perched up as she took a step towards him. Naruto was about to back away from her only to stop himself; Toneri was this close to her this whole time as well, if he had moved away...Hinata would notice something strange was going on.

"Just touch my lips with yours silly~!" Hinata said playfully, giggling as blush had crept onto her cheeks.

"SHE WANTS ME TO DO WHAT….?!" Naruto shouted loudly, and internally in his thoughts. He felt his whole body stiffening where he was.

"You don't want me to kiss you?" Hinata asked worriedly, "But you promised that on our first date in one of your letters..." Naruto could see tears rolling underneath the blind-folded bandana. Naruto gulped hard, he was going to ruin everything for both Hinata and Toneri. But he had no choice, he couldn't run away now...Especially if she's at the verge of crying again…

Maybe…

"If you don't want to-" she was cut off when she felt something touch her lips briefly.

"Toneri-san..?"

Naruto raised both of his eyebrows, "Uh, what was that…?" Hinata asked, her voice still shaking, "That's not a kiss..."

Naruto sighed, could thing get even more intense..?! Can't she just settle with that?

Naruto moved closer a second time, deciding he would kiss her longer then. Besides, that brief moment wasn't too bad…

Hinata held her breath back as her hands clutched together in front of her chest. Naruto moved closer and perched his lips together as he had seen Hinata do, their lips moving closer and closer until they meet in full contact.

Something seemed to stop, Naruto was sure… the birds stopped chirping, the wind stopped blowing, and there was not a sound anywhere. He wanted to stop and look around, wanted to find out what had caused the world to stop… but his hands wanted to do something else. He wanted to remove the white-cloth blindfold that had hidden away her violet-eyes… He'd liked to see them for some odd reason.

Suddenly Hinata stopped and moved back, the moment she did this all the sounds and movements came back, "Wh-What was that…?!" she asked hesitantly in a shrieking voice.

Toneri moaned causing Naruto to jump back, the finance prince was finally starting to wake up. Hinata turned around, Naruto quickly turned around trying to find a way out. He ran as far away as he could, jumping back to the tree where had eaten the golden cherries from in a heartbeat.

His blue eyes watched glanced down as saw Toneri stand up and remove Hinata's blindfold, Once he was able to stand on his strong feet. Naruto sighed heavily in relief when he knew Toneri had did not tell the princess that he passed out and actually told her that that Naruto had in fact kissed her but some tree branch fell over his whole body…

Now he had a headache.

Naruto sighed in relief once more, leant back against the sakura tree and began his small fiest of cherries that had been stored in his pockets.

While eating and listening to Hinata giggle he could not stop but to touch his lips and smile a little. He even blushed faintly…

He had actually kissed a girl and by the look on his face, he didn't mind kissing a girl at all.

* * *

Hinata stretched her back, and yawned slightly, "I think it's time for me to go back home Toneri-san..." she told Toneri silently. Toneri was glancing at the lake that they were sitting by. He smiled happily while sitting next to her and glancing at the lake ahead of them both…

Toneri nodded at Hinata, "Yes, I do believe that you father might be worried that it's passed your bedtime…" Toneri looked up at the moon and added, "Especially of how dark it is now.."

Hinata nodded, as she quickly dusted off the bottom of her cherry-pink kimono…

Toneri continued when he said, "And when we get ba -" A sudden loud bang was heard coming from the distance, causing the ground and the rest of their surrounding to tremble at the impact! Hinata yelped in fear…

Naruto, who was taking a nap, instantly woke up too the sound of Hinata's yelp!

He instantly jumped to his feet on the tree branch he napped on. Fully aware of the crumbling earth quake force around them, he instantly glanced down to see if Toneri and Hinata were safe and sound despite all the commotion.

"Father…!" whimpered the frightened princess as held her head liked before when that big demon had came out to attack her...It gave her awful flashbacks of how scared she was at that moment...Until, one flashback that instantly went to her mind she screamed out -

"N-Naruto-kun…! Naruto..!" the princess cried out as yelled out loud through all the earthquake pressure around them. "Naruto! The kingdom! My kingdom is being under attack! My father needs help! We have to go back!"

The princess instinctively knew that her kingdom was under much trouble, her heart can sense it so….Naruto instantly came to her side in front of her.

"Wh-Where the hell did your come from, how did you find us?!" question Toneri angrily. This place was supposed to be unknown to any but his family, himself, and Hinata! Naruto ignored his question, "I'll go check this out..." he said sternly to the worried princess.

He decided to take direction back to the kingdom until -

"Wait!" she called out, causing Naruto to turn around, "Let me go with you Naruto-kun!" Hinata yelled as she ran to the ninja's side.

"Hinata!" shouted back Toneri aggressively and worriedly. Both the ninja and princess looked back at him, "Just stay here Toneri-san! Stay here for now!" Hinata screamed back at him as Naruto picked her up across his arms as he dashed a huge leap into the night sky above.

Naruto's wide, and lengthy jump gave both the princess and himself a huge overview of the kingdom below...Hinata gasped in shock, and turned her head against Naruto's chest at the sight below of her kingdom, "Everyone is- Oh no!"

Naruto narrowed his blue eyes below as scanned over at the vast destruction of the Hidden Leaf kingdom. Naruto sensed some very dark chakra below, "It's yokai! They're attacking the village to get to where my dad is, in the ninja village!" Naruto said to himself briefly in slight anger of the sight…

It wasn't too long before Naruto descended to the ground, the princess lifted her head from Naruto finally declaring, "We have to fight them off!" Naruto nodded with her as they landed, "We will...They ain't gonna do any more crap than what they already did, let's go!"

"R-Right..!" the little princess shouted back who ran behind the boy-ninja.

. . .


	4. Chapter 4: The Attack of the Demons!

_**Stolen Bliss**_

 _ **Disclamer: I do not own the characters or the plot**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **Chapter 4**_ **\- The Attack of Demons….! And an Avenging Ninja!**

Back at The Kingdom of Hidden Leaf, the king had a lot in mind of worry...Firstly, will his family and his subjects be safe…? Will they be ready for the attack? Or will something else even worse will take place out of all the outcomes he had expected…?

The king was clueless in all of this, but these things burden his heart deeply…

Suddenly things that had burden him before had grown much heavier with the sudden attack of demons who were selfishly looking for the sacred shards of The Hokage's Gem. The same demons, that Naruto had protect Hinata from…

This, time they back much stronger than before...The king, the prince, along with their warriors wasn't prepared for this...Not at all. Not one bit..

* * *

" _ **Oh, you majesty….You've given away something that belong to us! If your don't give it back, we'll annihilate this kingdom! Piece by piece….Subject by subject! It'll all be your fault! You, foolish, foolish king!**_ " Proclaimed the leader of the demon army who had King Hugaya at a standstill in a corner….Even so, the strong king held onto where he was.

He glanced up, and glared narrowly into the entity above him. He strengthen his fist proclaiming back, "You are the fool who decided to dwell oh here, expecting me too give your the shards! I have you know that they're not in my grasp at all…!"

" _ **THAN WHERE…?! TELL ME OR I'LL -**_ " The demon was cutted off with a sudden rush attack of, " _ **BYAKUGAN!**_ " Suddenly several of the demons screeched loudly in pain as each of their chakra points were main penetrated and cutted of briefly in a quick instant!

Unfortunately it was all that the king could do, he was nearly out of breath still trying to hold too his grip and will too keep fighting, "Those shards will never be yours, and you'll never obtain them... **DEMON!** " And with that gave him a boost of energy to keep them in a strangle hold as their powers weaken immensely...The king had a good binding over them...But he wasn't sure of how long it'll last…'I hope Naruto has my daughter along with himself and his father's shards safe..! This is only so much I can do...' The king thought sternly in his mind..

* * *

In the distance, The ninja-boy Naruto, and Princess Hinata had finally entered into the village, once their...All they saw was completely utter chaos and destruction...People were paralyzed, wounded, or dead...Naruto looked at all this with shock. His blue eyes widen at the sight of what the kingdom had came to. He suspected things might be worse in the ninja village further ahead…

"Just why are they attacking them..?!" shouted the young ninja-child into the air in anger, "It must be those shards!" Hinata responded back as she was finally caught up to the ninja.

The girl princess' tone grew smaller and at the scene, "Just look at what they did because of it…!" she whimpered softly as she clasped her hands over her mouth...The princess felt like crying at what she had saw…Who can blame her? Her heart being soft, and loving...

Her people were hurt in many ways...As much as her heart was wounded, she gulped back her fear. She arose her head, despite how much every part of her wanted to tremble and flee...She couldn't leave her beloved kingdom and people, most importantly, "Papa! Mama, big brother, and sis..!" she exclaimed…

Naruto held out as arm before she was about to charge into the enemy that was miles ahead of the two children. "We'll end this..!" The ninja shouted ahead, "I'll be sure that everyone is safe..!" Naruto then picked up the princess across his arms once more.

"Naruto-kun..." Hinata whispered his name worriedly, while the boy looked straight ahead...His eyes determine to do his duty for everyone he cared for...For a brief moment who looked at the princess he was carrying in his sprinting. A very transparent blush grew into his cheeks, he than looked at the palace nearby. He sensed that none of the demons would dwell by there…

He still had his duty, and promise to protect his princess. He wanted too be sure that she'll be at least safe through all this. During the last stages of his dash, he leaped off a wall of some building that flung him into the direction of the balcony above.

One he landed oh the railing, he made soft landing down and placed the princess back oh her feet. Despite his brave intentions, the princess looked back at the ninja in confusion…

"Naruto-kun...Don't tell me you're leaving -"

"I have to, but please stay here…!" Naruto said abruptly, as he turned his back in front of her. Hinata was about to protest further until Naruto leaped off the balcony below and straight too we're the demons were ahead, "Naruto…!"

The princess' violet eyes looked on with fright, watching the brave young boy-ninja rush into the crowd of destruction…

"He...just left me..." she mumbled to herself a little dumbfounded, "But..." her soft eyes grew wide as she saw a body fling into her direction at the balcony. She quickly ducked, and maneuvered her way out and covered her head into her small arms as she bared listening too the crumbled sound of the body's bones crushing at impact in the most scariest way possible…

She quickly turned her head to see it was one of the soldiers of the palace.

She ran too his side quickly, she instantly went out of her way to heal the brutally wounded soldier, "Are you okay..?!" she squealed aloud as began her healing over the man.

The man could barely speak, until a certain flash of light pierced into his chakra points…!

The man letted out a loud scream in reaction of the sudden healing, before turning to see the young princess was there to aid him, "P-Princess..?! Why are you here..?!"

Her eyes narrowed, as her gentle voice harden saying, "I'm here to protect my people! Just like you!"

The soldier nodded in agreement, "Right, thank you so much princess you saved my life...But, I'll have to go back and gather the children back here! Their lives are at more risk than mine!"

Hinata nodded, her eye narrowing seriously, "Where are they..?!" her small voice exclaimed.

The soldier pointed, "Down their near a shop! It's all the cover they have left!" He shouted seriously as he quickly got up to his feet and began dashing a quick way out of the palace…

Hinata decided to take leap off the balcony the way Naruto did. She gulped before taking a leap of faith, she's never done this before. Luckily she landed easily oh the solid earthly ground beneath her, it slightly distorted her beautiful kimono as she aroused from the whirling wind of dirt. She dashed up too we're the hurted children were up ahead near the shop, we're the soldier had pointed out towards…

* * *

" _ **Ah, hahaha...Oh, HOW I LOVE your children…!**_ " shouted a feminine demon who had terrorized the poor young ones into the corner...They already saw what had happened too one soldier that had tried to protect them. They watched how his body was weakened and flung back out of her way of reaching to them.

All of the children were a mix of orphans, and lost children...They all huddled close and screamed in fear of the horror of being consumed by the scary demon that marched closer and closer to devour the poor souls…" _ **Come to mama...I promise that I won't hurt you...**_ "

When the demon's claw was about to reach out to the children, she was stopped once more. Instead of a soldier, it was a child...A child that was a princess. A princess who held up a fight stance and grounding before the mistress demon in front of her..

* * *

"Not a step closer...! Your won't hurt them!" The princess shouted angrily..

Hinata's violet eyes quickly darted at the sound of the soldier who she had recently healed came running from behind..

"Princess…!" shouted the soldier in worry, as grabbed out his blade…

The princess turned her head back, and shouted, "Don't come near! Get the children here out of here..!" The princess commanded.

The soldier had no choice but to listen to the child's words. He helped guided the group children out of the area safely.

Hinata then faced her attention back to the demon, who stood closer in front of her...The demon was drooling in hunger…" _ **Heh, heh, heh, HEH...Why eat those brats, when can I eat you delectable PRINCESS!**_ ' _**HAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHA….!**_ " The demon was amused and satisfied when she could be able devour the small princess child who'd give her more energy than the group of children could ever give her…

Hinata gulped at what she put herself into, but wasn't going to turn back oh her decision to fight this demon mistress head on…"Your won't take any part of me, _**EVER…!**_ "

" _ **AIR PALM…!**_ " she exclaimed loudly as she gave out one gentle punch into thin air of we're the demon stood before her, nothing exactly happened after that attack…

The demon laughed at the princess in mocking matter, " _ **Is that really all YOU can - ACK, ACK!**_ " The demon was cutted off when she pushed back in instant moment of strong forces of impulse pushing the demon back in many invisible blows by the princess who kept attacking the demon in close range…

She than jumped and did a total spin over the demon's face. The demon plumeth oh her bottom, and stared at shock of the princess' next attack, " _ **BYAKUGAN..!**_ " Instantly all chakra points of the demon were cutted off completely, " _ **N-N-Noooooooo…..!**_ "

"You have no right to be terrorizing theses children! They don't deserve your torment...!"

The demon only gacked more in pain, not being able to mutter a word, " _ **CHAKRA - AHH..!**_ " The princess was abundantly cutted off in her attack!

* * *

Not to far ahead of the fight was the ninja-boy Naruto, running through crowded battle field of demons and soldiers...He landed vibrant rasengans along with other jutsu ninja techniques of endless blows over each demon the ninja encountered.

A loud roar of a weakening demon caught his attention, Naruto who looked saw King Hugaya roaming and plumbagin groups of demons with his incredible power...Prince Neji wasn't too far also by his father side attacking with offensive jutsu blows that sent many demons flying dead into the skies…

A smile formed on Naruto's face as he saw the king who was fighting with all his might. Prince Neji was giving it his all in return behind his father...With their strengths combined, many demon armies were thinning, while also assisting the fighting soldiers alongside them.

And with Naruto's smile he rushed to the side of both the prince and king. Joining them oh the attacks upon the demons with his own techniques of combat…

" _ **Hakke Rokujuu Yonshou…!**_ " shouted Neji along with the King Hugaya.

The eight Trigrams suddenly appeared in bright-green glowing lines and symbols beneath them….It was a perfect trapping place to bind most of the demons in one huge area!

Naruto in the middle of it all shouted loudly as he released full energy fourth like and atomic blow, shouting, " **SIXTY-FOUR PALMS RASENGAN…!** "

Prince Neji shouted in attack, "EIGHT PALMS…!"

The king continued shouting, "FOUR PALMS..!"

Than together their energies and chakra combined as the plumped the demons all around in range, " _ **AHHHHHH….!**_ " A big swirling vicious dragon roared louder than the squirming demons as it was leshed out from the Eight Trigram technique of the Hugayas along side Naruto with his sixty-four rasengan to boost up the close range attack immensely.

As much as it impacted the grounds of the kingdom, and the perilous demons...Most of the soldiers were untouched by the attack fortunately...But the battle wasn't over just yet!

" _ **Wind Style, Rasen Shuriken!**_ " Naruto shouted aloud, taking up a whole sweep of attacking demons that were charging toward his direction. Mainly due to the fact that he obtained the Hokage's shards of the broken gem.

From his attack, the demons were spiraling out of control liked ragdolls being flung round and round in mid air, they all were exercised when he shouts, "Begone…!" he loudly shouted forth from the top of his lungs. They all vanished just like that in one instant blow of attack…

Then a sudden ice piercing cry coming from a girl caused him to stop, Hinata's face appearing in front of his eyes. "Hinata..." without a second thought he leaped into the skies over the crowds of battle that were now below, while he glided in thin air…

"Hinata..?!" he yelled out for the princess once he landed in a clear opening, his young heart beating faster and faster as he ran through the village, jumping over fallen houses and ignoring a new group of demons that had managed to get through the kingdom's entrance. They ended up spiritually colliding with many of the soldiers that barricade from them entering.

"Hinata!" Naruto yelled again, searching for his princess amongst the chaos…

But the girl princess was on the other side of this village, not hearing her ninja guardian calling her. The princess' young eyes staring fearfully at the demon in front of her was broken free from Byakugan. She was at the edge of her rope it seemed, " _ **hehehehehe...Nice try young GIRL...What a futile attempt!**_ " boasted the demon mockingly, " _ **Now it's your turn..! HAHAHA…!**_ " the demon seethed through her teeth, stood up straight and tossed a nearby brunt piece of wood out of her way.." _**It was a good fight while it lasted...But Now It's time to devour you…!**_ " and with that the demon charged towards the princess.

The moment she even got close to Hinata, she stood up straight and with one swift movement jumped straight over the demon above over and landed from behind. The demon angrily turned her head completely back, without even turning her whole body. " _**You Impudent brat…! STAY STILL SO I CAN EAT YOU…!**_ " The demon then began charging up once more in her direction, but Hinata didn't move for a second in the demon's final charging…

The princess only glared the second the demon was close enough, " _ **Taijutsu…!**_ " She yelled aloud, as she rapidly punched the demon, " _ **Gentle Step, Twin Lion Fists..!**_ " This final technique greatly weaken the demon to the point that it was exercised out of existence of this world….The princess knew that the struggling fight she faced was over when she collapsed on her knees tiredly out of breath…for several moments..

"Hinata!" she heard Naruto call, and Hinata turned around as he ran up to her, "Naruto!"

"I heard you scream, are you alright?" he asked her, but stopped the moment he saw her struggle to get up, "Th-thank you Naruto-kun...I'll be fine.." The princess tried to assure him.

Naruto with concern in his eyes, glanced at her, "I gotta get you out of here-" a sudden energy attack struck him plummeting to the ground as he was thrown back. The princess screamed, "Naruto, Nooo..!" she cried, as she was instantly filled up with energy to run too the ninja's fallen body, "N-Naru-" a hand grabbed one of her small-child arms back fiercely, causing her to fall back.

" **Oh-ho, ho...Lookie what we got boys! A princess and the shards of the Hokage!** " said the leader of mini-group of demons as they held the girl up by her arm, shaking her around playfully. " _ **HAHAHAHA…!**_ " When they stopped, all three of them mischievously glared at her, she gulped in fear...In an instant, her eyes widen in shock. As the demon than handled her by her throat, and elevaluated her higher in a strangle hold in his grasp. His eyes narrowed insanely at her, "Hehe, To _**bad**_ that boy can't save you and those shards!" His grip tighten around her neck, making her squeal for breath, "I promise that this pain won't last…For too long Now… " He began crackling in deep tone of laughter, the wicked laughter continued with the two other demons behind him… Hinata struggled hard as her tiny hands desperately tried to remove his tight grip over her tiny throat, her feet dangling below her body but all in vain.

Her eyes became blurry as her lungs started to burn; her throat aching, as the young girl looked in despair...

" The more you struggle, the more it'll hurt… And the longer it will take… " One of the demon calmly spoke, her feet stopped kicking about and her hands stopped fighting. The third one spoke in response to her sudden reaction, "That's it, not too worry you father will jo-" a loud crash cutted all of them off as the princess felt their hands released from her throat.

"You..." began the demon in utter shock, " **YOU!** I shot you!" she heard the demon stuttering aloud in shock. Hinata coughed, rubbing her sore throat, "No weak attacks like that can stop me..!" Naruto shouted while Hinata was coughing and trying to regain her full sight again, she could clearly hear someone fighting. By the time she stood up straight, she saw Naruto. The ninja-boy was grinning widely at her and mainly at her attackers that were now lying exiled into thin air…Naruto helped the princess up too her feet.

Not only was Naruto there, sunshine also arose amongst the darkness that had emerged over the destroyed kingdom…"Is it..." asked the princess steadily, "Is it finally over..?" she asked weakly…

Naruto smiled even more with her, "Yeah! About time right?!"

"Yes...Everything felt liked a horrible dream…" Hinata responded as she laughed alongside her ninja friend…

Two particular people caught her eyes, her eyes widen and glowed at the sight of, "Papa! Brother…!" she ran oh her little feet too meet her family who looked tired from the prolonged battles...The king and prince smiled to see the little princess who safely ran up to them…

Naruto followed the princess and smiled at the reunion they shared. The king may had been tired, but he gave his daughter a loving and comforting hug in his strong arms. While the prince playfully ruffled the ninja-boy's spikey head, "Hey..!" Naruto exclaimed in surprise, in return the prince chuckled, and then smiled more when he received a hug from his little princess-sister.

"It seems that our enemies have finally been brought down….The demons particularly.." The king spoke calmly aloud, "Even so, look at the cost it has brought.." He finished in slight sad tone in looking around at the ruins of his kingdom…

"I'm sure that in time we can get our village here rebuild..." Prince Neji added as he looked over at a weeping wife being held and comforted by her husband near a destroyed shop.

He also saw little children running up to the couple….Both of their sad faces soften into smiles when they both bended over to hug their children in their arms…

Prince Neji shook, when his father roughly placed his hand over Neji's right shoulder. "You are right son...But it will take time to renew what our people had lost...At least there wasn't much death among them thank goodness..."

They were indeed very fortunate, many people emerged out of many hiding places throughout the village….All of their eyes widen at the sudden peace that was finally here...Despite how bad their surrounding had looked...They rejoice in praise that the attack was finally brought to an end…Hinata who stood closest by the king looked up at him in worry…"Daddy...Will those monsters come back again like that?"

"I don't know…." He honestly answered his daughter, while looking down at her with caring eyes, "One things for sure..." he added as he looked out into the horizon, "They were definitely not after our land...It was mainly due to the Hokage's shards..."

Naruto looked up at king, when he said, "Naruto, it seems that you aren't the only who is after the shards...Many demons as you already know are drawn to the great power of those shards..." Naruto nodded stiffly, his eyes becoming serious..

"Naruto, be sure to protect those shards securely..."

Naruto nodded sternly, "I know..." he murmured loudly. Even though the boy knew how serious this was, he was really scared too…

All those thoughts turned away, when he saw the smiling princess looking at him warmly…

"Here's your cloak Naruto-kun..." The princess spoke softly as she carefully returned the cloak back to the ninja. Even though the ninja-boy was taken back...He smiled at the princess gestures, "Yeah, thanks!" he casually said, as placed back on his white cloak over his shoulders…

* * *

Two weeks had passed since the attack of the demon over the village...Around that time everything was brutally destroyed by the attack was rebuilded and restored just as the king had hoped...For long while, it felt that things were finally at peace as much prosperity was around.

During this time, Naruto and Hinata's friendship bloomed even more as they played outside endlessly in various fun games...Prince Neji in his free time was there along with them chasing them around in a game of tag.

"Eat my dust fat-boy…!" shouted Naruto from afar at Neji, Neji gave Naruto a disturbed look when Naruto bent-over and flashed his glorious butt, and smacking it mockingly. "Ha, ha!"

One of Naruto's clones went up and farted in his face in response, " _ **AAaaahhh!**_ MY PRINCELY EYES…!" Neji shouted aloud, as he grabbed oh too his face in internal pain…

"Now that's my definition of Ninja-Smoke Bomb! Haha!"

The princess witnessing this couldn't contain her loud laughter at all this! The Queen and the baby smiled from afar watching…

Naruto quickly ran to Hinata's side, knowing that prideful will erupt in erosion of anger!

"Naruto…!" he began, "Once I open my eyes! You will suffer my Byakugan!"

Naruto gulped, while Hinata laughed at her older brother, "Same goes for your sister..!"

Hinata yelped out loudly, "M-me..?!" she squirmed aloud in her fear of her brother's wrath.

Naruto leaned, and grabbed the princess' hand, "We should probably go before he fries our chakras! I'm telling you-" He was cutted off at the glaring flare of the prince's glowing eyes, " **BECAUSE IT'S GONNA HURT LIKE HELL…!** "

Both the boy-ninja and girl-princess ran for the hills literally from the charging prince.

During the whole wild chicken-chase in the fields, The queen smiled happily and calmly, the ninja noticing this was astonished, ' _ **how can she be smiling at this?! Our butts are gonna be fried!**_ ' Baby Hanabi smiled and laughed joyfully as the baby was cooing.

Suddenly, The king showed up greeted by his wife, "Good morning honey..."

The king kissed his queen in response, and tickled his happy baby, "Good morning..Is Naruto here..?" The wife nodded, "He's playing tag with Neji-kun, and Hinata-chan in the fields.." she began, "Is everything ok Hyashi-sa..?" The king nodded, "Everything's well." he answered, "I'll be back..." he said lastly, as he had his hand over his queen's shoulder and walked into the field..

* * *

On the other hand, Naruto was dodging all the Byakugan attacks that was blasting at him from Neji, "MY EYES HAD BURNED THANKS TO YOUR DISGUSTING FART!" shouted the furious prince. "Hey! I said I was sorry!" shouted the boy back in fear, still dodging.

Hinata tripped along the way, "I'm sorry big brother..! Please don't fry my chakra!"

Naruto turned his head back, and liked the noble-boy he is, he picked up the fallen princess and continued running, "Fry Naruto's!" shouted the princess lastly.

"WHAT..?!" shouted Naruto, "Are your on his side?!" he exclaimed in shock.

The princess chuckled, "I don't know~!" she teased at him in response.

Naruto glared at her making her shriek! He than landed the princess on her feet letting her defend herself from her brother's wrath on her own.

"H-hey! Naruto-kun! I didn't mean it!" The princess whimpered as she followed him up from behind."Yeah right!" he shouted back with a smile, as he stuck out his tongue at her.

Hinata in return felt herself flaring, "Well, I'm gonna get you too Naruto-kun….!" the princess declared aloud too the ninja boy ahead, who felt himself needing to pee his pants! Now both of them were going to use Byakugan on him?! Naruto then hurried up his pace, "AH, CRAP…!" he shouted while still glancing at Hinata as her violet eyes were charging up the same techniques as her brother…

He quickly turned his head around too late when he thudded into the king, "Umph..!"

Hinata wasn't too far behind, "Ack..!"

As king Hugaya glanced down at the two children at his feet, both the ninja and princess looked up at him confusingly, "HUH?!"

"King-guy?" asked Naruto surprised.

"Papa..?" added Hinata in the same tone.

The king didn't bother glancing at them further when he scanned the field for Neji briefly, "Hinata, where's your brother?" He asked in a soft stern tone.

Hinata looked up, looking around with some confusion, "He...He was chasing us a while ago.."

Naruto stood up on his feet next, also looking, "Yeah...But where did he go…?"

"RIGHT HERE…!" shouted the prince out of nowhere.

The king held his ears in protection of his son's voice…

He sighed, "Just why...Are your shouting like that..?" he muttered bitterly.

" **HE FARTED ON MY FACE!** " pointing at Naruto below. Naruto felt himself sweating in nervousness, "It was an accident..!" Naruto protested hesitantly, his voice shaking.

The king growled at all of this, and grunted, "Uh, ok then...Listen, Uzumaki.." He began once more after rubbing the bridge of his nose to clear his mind of the thought of Naruto farting on his son's face…' _ **Very disturbing...**_ ' he muttered back in his thoughts.

The king was cutted back to reality when, "Yes, your high horse? U-Uh, I mean you highness...SIR!" responded Naruto as he bowed in the ninja way.

"Uzumaki..." he began, Naruto gave him his full attention,"I had recently received a letter from your father requesting that you return to the ninja village.."

Naruto felt stunned, as he gave Hinata a quick glance, "I do..?"

"Yes, I know that you are trained to not turn back on your words and promises, but for now I will suspend you from the promise you had made to be my daughter's personal guard. So that you may return home..."

Naruto blue eyes that had once fixated on the king's glanced down at his feet...Broke away from his glance he heard Hinata stepping in, "Does he have to go back papa...?"

"He does, his village needs him my daughter...Especially with the shards he had recently obtained...If he stays around here we'll might vulnerable for another attack. Honestly, no matter where he goes with those shards...More demons are sure to follow."

Hinata's eyes soften in realization of that as slowly glanced away from her father at Naruto who was now staring at the recent three shards out of the ten that he had already collected…

"Uzumaki, thank you for everything during your stay...I'll be sure too have our kingdom to recognize you heroic astonishments...You'll always be remembered here when you leave, even if you return...Thank you Uzumaki..." The king lastly spoke as his eyes glanced at the boy warmly despite the typically serious stares he gives him…

Naruto looked up and nodded, with... _ **a fake smile..**_

Even though he wanted to cry, he was trained to never reveal his true emotions...Especially sadness. Hinata walked up the ninja, and hugged him. "I'll miss you Naruto-kun...I hope you'll remember me.." she said as she letted go of him.

Naruto awkwardly scratched his head, still trying to hold back his emotions, "Of course I'll remember you! You're my friend...!" Hinata smiled and nodded in agreement...As tears began to slowly drip down her rosy cheeks…

* * *

Even though Naruto was destined to leave the village soon by the end of the day...He still had spent time with the royal Hugaya family...He was ecspically near his best friend Hinata. Coming up with various plans and games to play. Prince Neji even wanted to spend time with Naruto and his sister...Whether Neji wanted to admit or not...Him along with baby-Hanabi were going to miss him as well…

Eventually the end of the day, was soon to come regardless...As he ventured through the village oh his leave many people recognized him as the boy who saved their village from the terrorizing demons...Just the king had said, he was going to be remembered heavily when he was gone…

Ever since her ninja guardian had left, Hinata's eyes gazed up into the skies through her window...A sad smile would formed on her lips, her thoughts slightly spinning around from ever since the day that she had met him, up until the day he had left…

As time for her has continued on since, she wondered if she would ever see the ninja-boy, named Naruto ever again...Only time will tell as it continues to unfold in the near future…


	5. Chapter 5:The Return

_**Stolen Bliss**_

 _ **Disclamer: I don't own the characters of Naruto, My frined owns the plot.**_

 _ **Chapter 5**_ **\- The Return…**

"Hey..!" shouted across a room of a cheerful voice of young man across the room, "I'm back!"

One older sister with long locks of cherry-blossoms turned at the sound of her brother's voice and smiled, "It's about time you came back ya know..!" she shouted back sarcastically across the room, "What took you so long..?" she finally asked in a calm tone.

"Geesh, Sakura! You act like I've been gone for ages!" responded her little brother, who his voice had changed, as well as his whole features, looks, and mindset has changed…"Besides, " added Naruto. "I am kind of hungry….Do we got ramen?"

Sakura's hazel eyes glared at him, annoyed, "No, we don't...You ate all of it!"

Naruto's blue eyes widen, "Meee..?! But Sai, he -"

"What about me…?" Asked the man named Sai. Whose black eyes glanced at Naruto blankly.

Sakura crossed her arms lastly, "Well, it doesn't matter, we gotta get home anyway..."

Naruto sighed heavily, knowing what her big rush home was for…

Sai spoke Naruto's thoughts when saying, "Sasuke and her must be going on another date..."

"I know..!" whined Naruto tiredly, "They might as well get married already for all we care..."

Both guys dashed ahead, trying to catch up with love-inspired Sakura…

Recently, The three teen-ninjas were oh a mission looking for the last three shards, until it had officially became a mission for receiving one of the stolen scrolls...As much as it was a prolonging mission, it was an epic fight too. One epic fight that can drive any guy like Naruto hungry…

Ever since he had left the Hidden Leaf Kingdom, and back to the Hidden Leaf Ninja Village….Naruto completely forgot everything of the time when he was a boy at the kingdom it seems...A lot of time has passed, as much as he was given with more training, and responsibilities...Let's just say our Naruto isn't too different, but neither he is the same…

"Yaaay~!" squealed Sakura happily, "I get to see Sasuke- " she paused, "Uh, I mean, dad! Yeah!" She shouted happily as jumping, to some happy beat in her ever-loving heart…

Naruto rolled his eyes, while Sai didn't care as he was sketching in one of his scrolls…

"Man, I don't think I'll ever go out...It's too..." began Naruto..

"Too girly..?" finished Sai in a calm tone.

"Yeah, that! To girly! Ugh!" said Naruto sounding annoyed.

Sai smiled, "I think your mind will quickly change if you ever do go out Naruto..."

"As if..." Naruto sighed calmly, As he continued watching his older sister sing love songs to herself, "Boy...You got me helpless~! A-huh...Down for the count, and the sky's the limit..!" sung Sakura's vibrant voice…"I'm helpless~! Look into you eyes and the sky's the limit..!"

Naruto slightly gagged, and then smiled, "Oh Sasuke..~!" he shouted in mockery.

"SHUT UP NARUTO!" Sakura yelled back smacking in with in broom stick out of nowhere…

"Ah..! We're the hell did you get that from?!" shouted the bruised Ninja, "Up your butt…?!"

"WHY YOU…?!" shouted Sakura with a tone of vengeance, "Ow! OW! Ok, I'm sorry..!"

Sai glanced out of his notebook at the sibling tension vibe at the two on his side, "Um, Sakura can you do that somewhere a little further…?"

Naruto and Sakura paused, "huh…?!"

Without warning everyone but Sai got face palmed into the building as a rough landing.

Sai without looking at his classmates who landed pretty hard in pain entered into the building before the ninja siblings ever did, "Ugh..." moaned Sakura rubbing her head, "I think my head hurts..!" she complained when she slowly opened her eyes, "It's you fault too..Making me angry.."

Naruto, who fully regain balance, glanced at her blankly, "Says the person who hit me with a broom stick! Imagine how much pain I'm feeling..!" Naruto shouted hurtfully, with a bit of anger.

* * *

The ninja siblings were the last ones to enter into their father's office. Who is still the Hokage…"Ah, it seems that you're all late..." Their father joked in playfully humor.

Both of them spiked up in fear, they knew that being late was a bad thing, "Well, its his/her fault..!" shouted the siblings as they bitterly pointed at each other. Hoping to clear their names if they screw each other over…

"I'm kidding..!" said the father calmly as he smiled. The ninja siblings suddenly face-palmed into the floor dumbfounded…"That was a very good joke sir..." Sai said, as he slowly applauded the Hokage. The Hokage returned a smile back, "Hn, Thanks...but I'm not sure if they really liked it..." he calmly spoke as he saw his kids dumbfounded in a face-palmed on the floor…"Maybe I should read that book about humor that my wife gave me..." said the Hokage.

* * *

The Hokage sighed slightly with some tiredness, "Alright, " he began, "It seemed that you all came home safely..."

"Is there another mission…?" Sakura asked her father with curiosity.

"No, in fact your guys, have already completed this month's mission for your group. I'm utterly impressed..." He responded in a pleased tone while looking through their group records…

"Yes..! Yes~! I finally get to see Sasuke..! I can't -" she suddenly paused when her father's calm composure changed significantly at the sound of 'Sasuke' coming from his daughter…

"Um, well..I can't wait to cook..? Um..." Sakura spoke nervously in a small voice at her father's vengeful aroma...The look of his daughter's eyes calmed, and he sighed…"Dad, I'd like to go-"

He cut off his daughter's words when he looked up at her with reassuring eyes, "You can go, with much convincing I got from your mother I should let Sasuke prove himself to be the best for you..."

Sakura's eyes sparkled as she squealed loudly with her hands clasped together towards her bumping heart, "Y-You….You mean it…?! Omg..." she shouted as her voice muffled in her to her dad their father-daughter hug, "Thanks dad..." She said gratefully.

As she letted go of him she bowed in proper ninja-style, "I'll be home at a good time..."

"Yes," he said in one sigh, "You better get going before I change mind Saru-chan..."

"Yes! See ya dad!" She shouted from afar, already on her way to her awaiting date, Sasuke.

"Sai, you're dismissed I have an important conversation with Naruto-kun..." said the Hokage.

"Hey! Can you not give me girly nicknames...?" said Naruto sarcastically. The Hokage laughed, while ruffling his son's spiky hair that he'd inherited from himself. "I'll try not to if I can..."

As soon as Sai had left the Hokage's office, The hokage himself sat back in his chair, and looked up at his son who walked up to his desk, "Naruto, while the others have completed their missions...I have one more mission for you my son.." He told him calmly, While Naruto sat casually in a nearby chair in front of the desk…

"What's up, dad..?" Naruto asked with some concern as he watched his father rummage carefully through one his gores and shelfs…"I can help you if you need-"

His father cut him off facing him, "No need, I already found it..." He said calmly as went up to his son that stood up as he walked to him across the room. Naruto didn't get a look at the odd feather-like weapon that his father was holding…

"What is that..?" Naruto asked perplexed, and kind of speechless of what he's seeing.

"This Naruto..." began the hokage, "Is the sacred Bansho-Fan..."

"Then funky-looking feather thing is a fan…?!" he said oddly, "What's it supposed to do -"

His father hit harshly with the fan, "AH!"

"This isn't just any fan Naruto...It's a sacred fan used to extinguish -" The hokage was cut off from a loud door open slam into his office. Naruto and the hokage knew exactly who it was….

"WHERE'S THAT FAN?!" shouted a hot-headed beautiful red-headed woman.

"Honey..?" asked the hokage worriedly.

"Oh, you mean this fan…?" answered Naruto as he pointed to the fan that his father was holding.

The woman's dark-violet eyes widen at the sight, "Yes! That fan!" she exclaimed as she pointed to it as she walked up to her husband and son.

With her fists over her hips, Kushina stared at the fan, and than her husband oddly, "Honey, what are your doing with our cleaning fan..?" she began, he voice soften when she lastly asked, "Are you cleaning your office..?" she asked curiously.

Her poor husband was speechless, he stuttered while looking at his wife, "Honey...have you.." He began, "Have you been using the bansho fan **to clean our house..?** " His eyes widen in utter shock and disbelief.

The wife looked at her husband's worried composure with a raised eyebrow, "What do you think?! Cleaning's gotta get done somehow!"

The hokage felt himself wanting to flip out in frustration, but held it in, "Kushina..!" he exclaimed in a small worried tone, "This is a sacred fan! It's very sacred..!"

Kushina hummed a soft giggle, "Oh Minato! I didn't know!"

"How can you not know?! This fan can destroy a whole country..!" the hokage exclaimed freaking out. She than looked at her husband both worried and annoyed while shaking her head. "Honey, that isn't the real thing there!" she pointed out as she grabbed out of her apron, "Now this is the real one…!" she said in a smile…

At that moment, " _ **AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH…..!**_ " The easy-going hokage lost it...Big time.

"Honey..?! The fan -"

"Is right here..." Kushina said sweetly as she gave him the fan calmly, and kissed the cheek of her stiffly-frozen husband who was now paralyzed in shock. She giggled at her husband…

She than turned to face her son who watched speechlessly in all of this, "Naruto-kun, here's your lunch for your big trip!" She said as she poofed up a bento-lunchbox out of her apron utility.

"Uh, thanks mom..." Naruto said calmly as he was kissed on his forehead by his mother as he held the bento box she gave him, "Uh, is dad gonna be-"

"Oh, he'll be fine!" she said effortlessly waving her hand without a single worrisome thought.

"That's unless if he didn't let your sister go on a date with Sasuke!" she shouted at her husband who was still frozen in shock. "Oh, dad did let her go mom..." Naruto responded.

Kushina's eyes widen, "He did?!" her eyes than soften and blushed at the hokage from afar, "What good hubby! He does listens to me!" she giggled happily.

"Well, I leave you two for now! I have to go make dinner!" her voice chimed from afar as walked with a happy upbeat out of the room and slammed the door behind loudly just as she walked in. Naruto then jumped when he heard his mother's scream muffling through the door. "WHY IS THIS FLOOR SO DIRTY!? THIS IS EXACTLY WHY I WAS LOOKING FOR THE FAN..!" Her voice would echo loudly worldwide if she wanted to...With her mood swings changing constantly. People are still surprised of how someone calm like Minato and hot-headed Kushina ever got married…

After a moment of calming silence Naruto waved his hand in front of his dad's frozen face.

The hokage caught his son's hand briefly and let it go soon after…"Naruto...I love you mother, but she gives me heart attack in both love….and bansho-fans..."

Naruto darted his eyes away from his dad, not getting what he's trying to say to him. "Uh, yeah...?"

The hokage sighed, "Anyway..." he began, "Back to the bansho-fan!" he proclaimed, while trying to recover from being paralyzed…His smile became faint when, "but let me sit down first...You sit as well..." He sat in the chair carefully with the **real** bansho-fan that actually looked authentically like the real thing.

"Naruto, this mission's not only important because you're delivering this back to the Hidden Leaf Kingdom.." he began in a calm stern tone, "You're delivering this sacred fan-weapon for the sake of all Hidden Leaf Mountain..."

"The fan is that important..?" he asked in awe, wanting to know more.

The hokage gave him the fan carefully and calmly to him, "You know, this mountain we live in goes into eternal fire each 500, years that pass...Even so, the mountain was actually named 'Eternal Fire Mountain' before it was blessed by the first hokage with the power of Hidden Leaf..."

Naruto's eyes widen as his father continued, "Every year, the fan is delivered from between the king and hokage. To prepare ourselves for when we face the time of eternal fire arises from the ashes underneath the area of this very land..."

Naruto gazed down at the bansho fan that he laid on the desk near him, "But be gentle and careful with the fan Naruto! It has very strong power...I trust that you'll deliver this well when your return to the kingdom..."

Naruto looked up at his old man eagerly, "You got it dad..." he began, "I'll give this fan and continue my training when -"

His father cutted him off, "You won't be coming back home right away Naruto...You've also been invited by the king himself for a special feast...In honor of you heroic actions as a boy." the hokage chuckled deeply, "You've grown up so much since..." he stated as he looked at his matured late-teen son that sat across from him.

Naruto's thoughts went back to the bento-box his mom made him, "Then the lunch mom packed me is gonna -"

"Is going to last a whole month!" shouted a sudden voice that revealed herself from the shadows.

"Kushina..?!" exclaimed the hokage calmly, but not too surprised. He suspected that his wife was lurking around somehow. "Really..?!" asked Naruto, his eyes than glanced at his bento worriedly, "Don't tell you packed ninja eating pills!"

His mother's eyes flared at her son, "Why would I do that…?!" she shouted, "I packed you all kinds of prepared ramen, snacks, and teas!" she assured her son aggressively.

Her tone than soften, "But do you wanna eat dinner before you go Naruto-kun..?"

Naruto smiled widely, "HECK YES…!" he shouted happily all pumped with his mother.

"Oh honey..." said the hokage almost flirtatiously in a loving tone, "Your meals are heavenly..." The hokage said happily as he walked up to his wife holding her close.

Naruto gagged at his parents, as he dashed out of the office to the dinner room table feeling hungry. Kushina giggled sweetly, "Awww~! You're too sweet!" she squealed. She than looked at her husband happily, "I asked Sakura to bring her boyfriend to eat with us as well!"

"YOU WHAT…?!" shouted the hokage.

The wife glared at the hokage, "U-uh! No! You promised Minato-san!"

Minato moaned heavily, "Ugh, I know..." he said in regret of that promise…

"Besides we get to do the you-know-what tonight!" The hokage blushed faintly at his wife, "Alright then..." he admitted lastly in defeat.

The Uzumaki family along with an Uchiha, had quite an eventful dinner as time had unfold, along with dinner rolls that Naruto loved munching on...

* * *

Walking out of his home the next morning, Naruto smuggled to death with his mother's hugs, even his sister joined in on it...Luckily, with his cool dad like the hokage', Naruto was finally able to began his journey to deliver the bansho fan.

"You come back safely son! And remember to eat your lunch! Also brush your teeth!" shouted The red-headed mother, Kushina from below as she watched her son leaping away from a distance into the blue skies...Minato walked by his wife, and placed his arm around her, "He'll be fine sweetheart..." the hokage assured her…

As Naruto leaped from many building tops throughout out his village out into the familiar forest that he knew his way around in many of his ninja missions...Even so, the trip towards The Hidden Leaf kingdom was longer than he remembered…

His tired blue eyes scanned the grounds below him in each leap he took, "Hmm...I should be close by now..." he says quietly to himself. He decided to continue his travels by skipping quickly through the forest trees to conserve his energy from those incredibly gliding leaps in which saved him a lot of travel time and distance…

"Hnnn..." the ninja muttered himself in doubt, "Maybe I should look around a little bit more..." He said worriedly as he stopped on one of the trees above...He opened up a map of the whole area of Hidden Leaf Mountain. He didn't rely on his map too much, but he wasn't sure if he over-looked in his direction…

He sighed aloud, "Well.." he said about to crumble up his map in his palms, "This map is piece of trash-" he stopped himself at half sentence, when seeing a familiar entrance above...It wasn't very close, bit it wasn't too far. "Hmph, " he said surprise in irony, "Nevermind then..I guess we're close.."

With his chakra abilities, Naruto dashed up the long trees to get a better way of leaping down to the tree that he'd plan on perching over...Trying to find a better outlook.

He smirked at he what saw, "Yup, this is the place…!" he exclaimed as he leaped off of the tree he overlooked from...On the rest of the way he dashed into the entrance, the guards didn't even notice a ninja blazin' by them. But they had certain feeling that some just past by them...They were confused, but then shrugged it away as the reclaim their posts…

As successful Naruto was in entering the kingdom, he felt that he nearly forgot we're the palace, let alone how it looks like…He sighed softly as he blended into the crowd of villagers around him...He looked aimlessly around on feet. As annoying as it was, he tried scanning and searching more until...Until...he noticed some girl who blankly stared at him with familiar violet eyes...He wasn't sure if he had met before, or it could be just coincidence...While her dark-violet hair flipped back as she quickly turned around.

Naruto felt himself drawing in close, he decided to pursue her...while trying to get over a whole crowd…"Hey!" he said cheerfully, causing the mysterious woman to shriek in fear.

"Woah...Hey, don't worry!" Naruto held up his hands nervously as he approached her, "I didn't mean to scare you..."

"W-Who..." she sputtered then turned her head slightly, "N-Naruto-kun?" she asked with her hand placed over her heart glancing at the ninja she had once knew as a little girl princess all those years ago…

He blinked at her, and smiled, "Yeah! That's me...How'd ya know?" he asked playfully, pretending to be oblivious as he scratched the back of his head bashfully.

The princess squealed and jumped into hugging the ninja without warning as she threw herself wholeheartedly into the hug, embracing her friend tightly…

"I thought I'd never see you again!" she happily stated, as she let go of him.

"Do your remember me…?" she asked lastly as her violet-eyes glanced up at the tall ninja.

Naruto leaned in examining her with curious eyes squinting, "Eh, Nope! Not at all..." he said finally. Hinata gasped back, "Wh-What do you mean..?"

"Don't you even remember me in the slightest…?" Hinata asked, obliviously unaware of the fact the ninja was toying her. He tended to do that people he knew that he knew well…

"Not even in the slightest…!" Naruto said happily back, who crossed his arms behind his head...His glanced away from the princess he was talking to…

Hinata in defeat glanced down in defeat…"Oh..." she pondered sadly as she glanced down. Naruto glanced at her sudden reaction, his eyes widen…"I guess I must've not meant anything.." she than lastly, "I'm so-"

"Hinata…!" exclaimed Naruto, "I do remember you...How can I forget?"

Hinata looked up at him, "You do..?!"

"Of course..." he said calmly, "I was just toying with you! For old times sake! Sorry about that..." He added.

Hinata nodded, as he continued, "Though, If I really didn't remember...I'd say you look a lot different..." Hinata chuckled, "Well, you didn't seem to change in the slightest! Especially your headband! A huge giveaway! Right..?" She asked sweetly.

Naruto shrugged, "I guess so..." he tapped the metal piece of his ninja headband…

"So are you going to be staying the next two weeks here…?" Hinata asked curiously.

"Wait, what..?" asked Naruto in confusion, "Next two weeks..?! ?!"

Hinata paused, "Oh-Oh, I meant the whole month..." she corrected herself nervously, "I was just suddenly thinking about my wedding that'll be happening in two weeks..."

"You're getting married huh..?" he added, as his widen trying to remember back, "I forgot that you're engaged to that Toneri-guy..."

"Well, enough about me! Your returning back to the kingdom is a lot more important!" she said lastly as the ninja was guided by the princess by hand...But Naruto jerked back the princess, as he easily flung her in his arms and leaped out of the crowd effortlessly…

"I think my way of travel might be faster princess..." Naruto said warmly in a friendly tone.

Hinata felt herself flush with blush, she wasn't used to this…"Right.." she laughed back calmly despite being nervous of the ninja's sudden moves..

* * *

To say that King Hugaya seeing Naruto returning back to the palace Hinata by his side was absolutely an understatement. Like his daughter, he to welcomed back the long-missed ninja with open arms...Prince Neji recognized the ninja, along with the queen...Everyone knew him but, "So, you're the ninja-hero Naruto..?" asked the once princess-baby, Hanabi. She was now six years old…

"Yup, that's me..." exclaimed Naruto who held out his hand as a greeting, "Nice to see you again!" Princess Hanabi shook his hand briefly, and smiled at him…

King Hugaya patted Naruto's shoulder, "Be sure to come out with me up front when I call your name, there are many awaiting to see you..." Naruto's eye widen at the sudden rush of how things were going...He said nothing as he followed the king out to the balcony...Outside, he could already hear cheering crowds, he stopped himself for a moment.

"Are you ok Naruto..?" Hinata asked calmly, her smile comforted Naruto's nervousness.

"Eh, I'm fine! I'm just not used too a whole lot of people knowing my name..." he responded.

"Well, you are a ninja afterall..." she said sweetly back, "Not only a ninja, but a hero as well.."

Naruto nodded, and placed his hand behind his head, "Hmph, yeah! I'm some hero huh..?" He joked sarcastically. Finally, the moment had arrived…" _ **I'd like to present to you, our hero of the kingdom! Naruto….Uzumaki! Son of the fourth hokage of the ninja village...! The heroic boy back then, now stands before you as a young man of honor!**_ " proclaimed the king's loud voice, It was Naruto's cue too come out into the public...Hinata smiled at him happily, "You can do it, Naruto-kun!"

And so he did, He emerged from the castle into the awning, and cheerful crowds below...Naruto wasn't a fan a waving, he in return bowed before them in respect...The loud crowd just couldn't get any louder! Despite being a ninja, Naruto didn't mind the roaring attention of the people that cheered greatly for him…

Though they were many distinct cheering of the crowd like, 'You are the greatest!', 'You're our hero Naruto!', and the one that made Naruto perplexed, 'Oh great hero, marry my daughter!' echoed through the village and kingdom, as more people jumped and waved with grins on their faces below…

Despite the great attention Naruto liked, he had never felt so uncomfortable to amongst people like this. When walked through the palace, every body greeted him with a bow or wide eyes, gaping mouths over and over again….And many times, he humbly refused many offering the villagers would try to give to him. The offerings consisted of either flowers, pots and pans made out of pure gold, and one in particular that made Hinata burst in laughter...A girl's hand in mayanage...He was asked about that three times by several girls..

Despite most of the offerings he refused, their was one offering he particularly accepted most…

Food.

Once the villagers found out that he only accepted food, he was overthrown with the amounts of dishes he was digging himself into piles of food, the discomfort disappeared and nearly buried himself alive in it.

But even his stomach, surprisingly enough Naruto ended up full to the max. But refusing the food he did not, once he had been given his whole room at the palace piled up all food in it. Hoping to save it for later...Naruto's incredible appetite didn't change one bit...It made the king laugh at the memories…

"Wow..." Naruto managed to say once he and Hinata made it out to the fields they played in as kids suddenly transformed into another garden..The princess chuckled softly, "You can say that again...I was surprised to when my father decided to make this garden in memory of your heroics then..."

Looking at Naruto, and then around the garden...Hinata smiled, "I sometimes wished you came back sooner, I really did miss you.."

Naruto's belly rumbled in satisfaction, or it could be Kuruma growling at the feast the ninja had…"Yeah.." I said with a smile looking out into the monumental garden, "I wished I've done the same...Especially with all the great food..."

Hinata glanced at him worriedly, "How can you eat so much…?" she asked while looking at his stomach that didn't even looked bloated in anyway…

The ninja grinned, "I don't know!" he exclaimed, "I just have an iron stomach! And a big appetite for eating!" he finished as he patted his belly proudly.

"I wonder if food and fighting is all you ever think about..." Hinata said lastly as they both sat on a bench in the garden...Naruto yawned and stretched out his limbs, and waving absent minded at a small group of children that were cheering at him from a distance, "Well they are my favorite hobbies, but my mind isn't really fixed on that always.." he responded.

Eventually, the two fell into a comfortable conversation and Naruto soon forgot all about the stares the of the villagers that passed him. He had told the princess of everything he had gone through since he last saw her. Hinata in return, had told him a lot about the funny moments she shared with her little sister as she grew up…That conversation was filled with laughter..

"It's strange isn't it?"

"What is..?" Naruto asked his eyes on the sun that was settling down for the night.

Hinata answered in a sigh, "We are part of the same world, we breathe the same air yet little do we know of each other."

Naruto looked puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"I always thought, right after I heard you restored the Hokage's gem after exiling the demons out of the kingdom was your greatest challenge...When listening to the rest of you story, that was merely the beginning."

Shrugging his shoulders, "It isn't all that-"

"Now, don't dare becoming all noble with me Naruto!" the princess shouted angrily in soft tone, almost sounding offended, "I heard what you've gone through..." her voice soften more, "You've gone through death, and that demon within you...You saved from us from so many dangers then we thought!"

Naruto sat speechless, as she finished…

"Naruto-kun, You are a hero." the princess insisted with her calm smile, "I'm proud of you..." The princess bright violet-eyes looked straight into the ninja's blue eyes in admiration…

"What you've done may not matter to you as much as it does for me..." she added sweetly…

For a few seconds, the whole world froze the princess' cheerful glow, and beauty made the ninja's heart skip a beat…

"Hinata!" a voice called out and the sweet moment bursted up liked a bubble, Naruto turned his head to see a man walking through the garden with in haste.

"Toneri-san!" the princess called and jumped up, the moment she did...she flung her arms around his neck, "You're back!"

"I couldn't stay away for too long...You know that.." the prince, named Toneri replied as he hugged her back, "So...This is Naruto Uzumaki!" he exclaimed the moment his eyes landed o the ninja…Naruto who watched the two raised an eyebrow.

"Yes this is Naruto; he's staying here for a while..." she began, "He'll also be here for our wedding..!" Naruto looked at Toneri...He was just about his height, looking quite traditional with his clothing of style...Toneri in response gave out his hand, "Nice to you meet you again after all this time Uzumaki..." he greeted warmly in a vibrant friendly tone..

After shaking his hand, Toneri continued by saying, "I heard many stories about you; Thank you for saving my finance's life." Naruto shrugged his shoulders, "It..Erhm, was nothing really..."

 _ **. . .**_


	6. Chapter 6: Shaken

_**Stolen Bliss**_

 _ **Disclamer: I don't own the Naruto Characters, I don't own the plot either.**_

 _ **Chapter 6**_ **\- Shaken…**

"Hmm...You know, " began Toneri, "I think that we should pick these flowers, they do represent the lands of your father. It would be a respect towards the lands we will share our lives on and- "

Toneri just kept rambling and didn't even notice when Hinata sighed, or how she turned to lay her on her back. Enjoy the warm rays of sun hitting her skin. Her violet-eyes scanning the blue sky as her ears tried to focus oh the songs of the birds in the distance.

Just another perfect sunny day lost to arranging a freaking wedding. She frowned and did not even try to hide the sudden frown on her face... Why should she? Toneri wasn't even looking at her..

How she just wanted to spend the day in the sun, running in the fields and sparring with air. She would love to venture in the forest and enjoy the sounds of nature. Away from the bustling of the village, prying elderly eyes, or annoying giggling of girls.

Her day lost, yet again.

"Because this is going to be the best moments of our lives, the happiest, the greatest..." he stopped mid sentence taking in a huge sigh happily and grinned at her, still oblivious to the fact that his future wife did not listen to a single word he was saying. "Sometimes Toneri-san, just sometimes, I think you talk too much." Hinata said, as she sat up straight.

"What?" he asked a little dumbfounded, as his pale eyes widen…

"I feel that you talk too much; you worry to much about the wedding." She sighed and turned to him, "You've changed the flowers you wanted to use for the wedding for the third time this week…! People of our wedding's decorating, had to change the decor twice. The decorators are really going crazy now, you need to make up your mind..." The princess' voice slowly tempered, and then calmed as she finished, "You don't always have to change so many things...I'm sure things will be fine as they are.."

Now, this was something Hinata didn't expect...A confused Toneri glancing at her speechless. With wide eyes, he rarely gave to her…

Toneri eyes than soften at her, "But I just want our wedding to be-" Hinata paused him, as she placed a gentle index finger over his lips, "Don't finish that sentence...I know our wedding will be perfect. The best one anyone had ever seen.."

He just smiled at her, a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes, but at the moment the princess couldn't care less.

Finally silence, her finger still on his mouth which now carrying a smile. She smiled back at him and adored the man who gave her tiny finger a kiss. Taking her hand in his hands he pressed against his lips, "You're amazing, you do realize that princess…?" he asked her.

"Really…?" she asked.

"I'm sure of it..." he responded, as he leaned in toward Hinata's face. Their noses touched briefly. The princess blushed softly…

And so, her fiance stopped his rambling talking, lying next to her by her side as she enjoyed the silence that came with the summer weather...A blue sky above their heads and a cool breeze blowing through their hair among the soft grass…

It didn't take Toneri too long to fall asleep...The lone princess found herself glancing at the skies all alone. She watched as the clouds in time moved faster...The songs of birds changed through many melodies...When the sun reached the high peak in the sky, Toneri was still at sleep, and snoring too…

To say that she was bored by now, was understatement. With one glance back at her finance, she smiled as she stood up. Her smile widen as she walked her way down to go outside the kingdom walls. Taking a deep nervous breath as she walked up the streets. The entire village was always up and alive, bustling about. Every single villager, and subject was kind for her and her family...It was soothing to walk through the village for a while.

It was peaceful, not a single foul thing bothered the vibrant air...She loved it.

Greeting the village's baker, who grinned at her holding up the princess' favorite cakes. Smiling as she continued to walk into the direction of the village's gates. Greeting more of her people as she went. Much activity happened as she looked around her surroundings on her way to the kingdom's wall and entrance…

The grocer walked out of his store, carrying large crates of new produce of fruits and vegetable. "Good morning princess." He kindly greeted her, Hinata nodded and smiled hesitantly…and oddly..

Even though she was indeed a princess...Hinata always felt that she wasn't like most princess who sat, waved, acted snobbish….Sometimes even reckless! Because of how pampered they may find themselves to being constantly served by their people ever so lovingly…Not all princess' were liked that though. Hinata was princess who heavily served her people...Fighting for her people..She was brave, and fearless when their was a battle that all depends on her. Though, it took her time to become brave...and confident to some extent, contrast to how she was as a little girl-princess back then..

She is, and will always be a princess of The Hidden Leaf Kingdom...Though she wished at times that wasn't her title...She felt that it can be to overwhelming being princess...But, she sighed as she agreed to accept it, and moved on..

The gates of the village came in sight and Hinata gasped happily as she approached it. She waved at the guards who stood by each side with no haste. Not being able to wait till she got out of castle grounds and into the forest, or the 'wild' as her father would call it. The world that laid beyond the mountain...But, she was still near the kingdom...

But before she set out to run through the gates, she suddenly spotted something orange and blurry racing through the houses of the east side of one of the villages. Stopping dead tracks and cocking her head slightly to the left.

"Naruto-kun…?"

* * *

Seriously?! For crying out loud! What is it that these women want from him?! First, they offer him food, than they ask whether or not he wants their daughter's hand in "mayanage"…?! What makes it stranger, is that they believe it to be honorable! More like terrible in the hero-ninja's thoughts...

He figured that taking one's hand in mayange had to do with sticking their hand in a sauce of some sort and then eat it! Now, Naruto was no stranger to weird, or slightly repulsive meals, but eating a young girl's hand in some mayanage sauce... _If it even is a sauce_ , just isn't right!

"Why the hell do I want to do that?!" he asked. "I've got no business taking your daughter's hand! Ugh!" Naruto felt so odd about the whole event, that he vaguely remembered sticking out his tongue as if he was disgusted. In which, he felt very much indeed like that…

Everyone who heard this stared at the ninja….Their stares were long and pausing...Not only were they silenced, but their eyes widen at him...The only thing Naruto, could was stare back at their mouths that were also gasped in shock.

Even so, Naruto was then suddenly was smelling a burning smell going through his nostrils…

'Man! Did someone burn their ramen…?!' Naruto asked too himself as quickly covered his nose...Little was he unaware of the fact that their were burning pots, burning torches, and burning broom sticks behind….A full-raged mob stood behind him in silence…

Once he turned around, he literally scream the heck out of his lungs, "AH, CRAP! WHAT THE HELL…?" Behind him were the girls that had offer their hand in mayanage to him. They were angry…"You arrogant, BASTARD…!" shouted the last girl that he rejected in 'mayanage'. Her face filled with red-crimson fury and scorn, as her eyes were lighted up with flames of rage.

Naruto figured that this would be the best time time to get the heck out of here…

He's been running since then.

* * *

Sighing as he rubbed his full stomach, that had ached from all his running around.

'Man, if these crazy girls are gonna kill me, ' Naruto said in his thoughts, 'At least I'm gonna die with a full stomach..!'

Wandering through the narrow alleys, and running through the houses...Had all lead him heading towards the walls of the kingdom. But just as he was about run towards the wall, he stopped dead in his tracks skiing his feet upon the dirt. The ninja had sensed some was approaching him!

"What are you up to…?" a feminine voice had called, and he jumped up. "HEY! I'M SORRY-" but stopped himself halfway, seeing the princess who spoke. He grinned looking at the woman named Hinata standing just a few feet away from him.

She raised her eyebrows, and widen her eyes, "Are you ok Naruto-kun?" Noticing the Ninja's nervous-frightened face..

He in response, laughed nervously. "Uh...I think I made your village really angry.."

"You..?" She was confused, and laughed slightly nervous, "Well, what could you have done to provoke them…?"

Naruto shrugged his shoulders, "No idea at all!" he answered kind of frustrated, he smiled oddly, "Apparently, girls didn't like the fact I didn't want to eat their hands in 'manage' sauce."

"Mayanage?!" Hinata gasped all puzzle-like, "They offered their hands in marriage...?"

Naruto gagged, "E-uck! I know right..?"

Hinata remained silent for a small moment, "...You...Do know that means marriage..?"

"Is that a sauce too?"

Hinata jerked back, and then laughed awkwardly, "No! Marriage..." she began, "I hope you know what marriage is-"

" _ **WAIT...**_ MARRIAGE…?!" Naruto shouted in realization, "Ah, heck no…" he narrowed his eyebrows, and squinted his eyes, "Man, I did NOT know that." he lastly emphasized, "Like, at all..." His blue eyes widen in utter shock and realization. Despite what the angry girls were saying..Naruto was arrogant, at least when came to 'mayanage' fortunately...

Hinata walked up to the poor confused ninja in comfort, "I know it may seem weird to you, but that's how we say marriage around here..."

The ninja sighed, "Who knew, huh..?" He chuckled awkwardly.

"You astound me sometimes..." The princess mentions too the ninja and she laughed with him. "What's that supposed to mean..?" Naruto asked worriedly...

"Nothing more than that..." she assured him, with her genuine gentle smile, "Even so, what were you up to anyway..?" she finally asked the first question that been on her mind ever since she bumped into the ninja once more…

Naruto shrugged his shoulders, he stretched his back and legs, "Well, to be honest...I wanted to get out of here..Over that wall-"

"You too..?!" Hinata exclaimed, finding herself in mere coincidence, "I also wanted to get out of here too..." Naruto looked at her with a calmed, amazed look at the princess near him.

"Yup, and that's where I'm heading..." Naruto continued, "Over that wall there." he pointed briefly to the kingdom's wall in the near distance…

"Wait, " paused Hinata who turned her head at the ninja because of his words, "You're going over the wall…?" she asked too which he nodded. As if the wall was right at his own height, and not about 25 feet or more higher…!

"Naruto-kun… we could just leave through the gates. You don't have to overdo yourself by trying to climb or jump over that wall.." The princess stated worriedly to him.

Naruto crossed as arms as he stared at that high wall, "Even so, it's great warming up exercise." he responded calmly with a faint smirk.

"Are sure that we -" began the princess, "Wait, did you just say 'we'?" Naruto instantly asked in realization…He knew that Hinata had mentioned 'we' earlier before she said it now. It didn't bother him, but he just wondered why...

The princess was at a loss for words to the ninja, "Me saying 'we'? Uh, I guess I did..." she began, "Uh, Maybe I've said it..? I don't know.." she squeaked softly.

"Are you sure?" he asked with tone barring some worry.

Hinata narrowed her eyebrows, her whole face narrowed in bashfulness, "O-of course I'm sure..!" the princess shouted hesitantly. Her voice soften because of how loud she became, "I mean..." she began, "Why wouldn't I be…?" she asked back softly-princess manner.

Naruto then laughed nonchalantly, "I don't think you'll be able to keep up with me." He said, to which Hinata gasped confusingly, "huh..?"

"What do you mean..?" she asked him highly puzzled, "Won't you carry me in some way like your always had…?" The princess suggested.

The ninja placed his hand behind his head. He laughed, as well as he smirked, "Well, I mean I could.." he began, shrugging his shoulders, "But I think you should be able to carry yourself on your own sometimes.." he added, "Even if you are princess, I think you're just as much as a warrior as your are this princess everyone sees you to be..."

Hinata's eyes widen, as he mouth gaped, "You think so…?" she asked sweetly, feeling very flattered almost. Naruto nodded, "I know so!" he exclaimed, "Plus, I even challenge you!" he exclaimed louder. "W-whaaat..?! Me..?!" she asked nearly shooken up. Naruto laughed at her reaction. Hinata's pretty face was lighting up with slight red, as she watched Naruto set himself out in a quick jog as effortlessly flipped forward to the wall above…

He than made his way back too the princess and laughed at her frozen-shocked face...

Her gaping mouth made Naruto laugh even louder, "It's alright Hinata! I mean if you're not up to it, It's fine!" he began, "I'm sure with a little bit of practice, you'll do great!" Waving at her, "See ya princess!" he didn't wait around long enough for her response as he quickly jumped off the wall again, and landed perfectly on his feet.

"N-Naruto…! W-wait for me…!" she shouted back, but it was already too late, he was already ahead running, and reaching out his hand to him, as if she could reach to him at that length.

Taking a deep breath and letting the air of the forest caress his lungs, he took his first steps through the lush wildlife. Feeling a certain surge of energy flaring up behind him. Another grin came, he could hear a faint yelling of a slightly angered princess. A princess that couldn't stand the fact that her ninja guardian challenged to jump over this high wall like him.

On the other side of the wall stood Hinata. Finding herself glaring hurtfully at the wall that stood up high and tall in front of her. Gritting her teeth she took a deep breath.

Fine, it's true that she does need to try things on her own, but why do it like this? Instead of challenging her, why not teach her instead?

She gulped, wondering hesitantly if she would ever jump over that high wall in front of her standing several feet ahead of her...Will she ever make it? Make it to the other side of the end of the wall..?

Well, that was up to the princess to decide…

Looking deep within herself, she took a deep and calming breath. She turned to look around herself. The houses surrounding were from various sizes. The one nearest to the wall was the highest of them all. It barely stood out the wall. With a determined smirk, the princess ran towards a nearby shed, jumping against it. Within seconds she jumped from one house from the next. Quickly, she climbed and ran over some rooftops. As fast as she could, and as silently as she could.

She didn't want her father too know that she was dancing around oh the rooftops of the village.

Reaching the highest point near the wall, she took one deep breath. Not bothering to look at how high she was at the moment. With a tiny yell she set off, running towards the edge at the last moment she jumped. Flying over the gap between the building she landed properly oh her right on top the edge wall.

"Yes!" she yelled happily as tried to balance herself. "I did it Naruto-kun! I defeated your challenge!" she called out, and squealing in triumph. Taking a branch from the nearest tree, the princess managed to climb straight down. Once her feet were secure oh the soft grounds of the forest, the princess than looked around frantically…

"Naruto-kun..?!" she shouted, as she looked around above her head for the ninja, "Did you see me jump over the wall at all..?" she added, "Naruto-kun?!"

When no one spoke she sighed in defeat, even though she thought she had won…

"I thought if I've done this challenge you'd at least wait for me..!" she called out, hoping that he could still be around, or nearby listening.

But yet, there was still nothing...Just silence..

"Naruto…!" she whined, her tone becoming even more worried.

Minutes later she found herself walking into the middle of the forest, "Haha..!" shouted a familiar masculine voice, that startled and scared the princess to near death! "N-Naruto-kun?!" Hinata shouted, knowing that voice, but not knowing where it was.

With a soft hand that was wrapped in bandages, "Right here..!" he exclaimed happily, "I knew you could do it...I saw everything.." He said softly as the princess glanced at the ninja teary eyed, this caught the ninja off guard for a moment, "Hinata..?"

She rushed into a hug into him quickly, slightly pushing him backwards, Naruto's eyes widen at this from the princess. His arms slowly carried over the princess from behind...As she squeezed onto him tightly, not wanting too let go...Naruto looked concerned glancing at her, "Are you scared..?" he calmly asked.

Hinata letted go of him, "Scared..?" she asked, "No, I was worried..!" she yelled softly. Naruto found this cute, "Your shouldn't be worried, " he began looking at her violet eyes, "You know that I'm never too far from you. Besides, you found me right..?" he asked with a voice that brought comfort over the worried-princess he looked at with care.

She sighed in agreement, "You're right.." she began, "I guess I just got too scared..."

Naruto couldn't contain his smirk oh his face, He truly enjoyed being the one that brought the princess out of her shell, helping her to jump over her own walls…

"Even so, I'm surprised you made the jump!" he said happily, "I thought you'd give up and turn back..." Hinata glared at him confusingly, "i'd never do that!" she protested.

Naruto smirked, "I knew you wouldn't, that was the point...Your finally overcame your fears," he finished, before he paused, "Well...kind of.." he laughed sheepishly..

"I can be fearless!" shouted the princess trying be serious, trying to show her brave face. Well she failed immensely, Naruto thought the princess' efforts was to be too cute, "Hnph! As if!" he teased warmly.

The princess with an attempt of frustration crossed her arms, "You really shouldn't underestimate me Naruto-kun!" she spoke in a sten tone that didn't quite match her cute-pretty face...Although a warm sensation went through Naruto, he had to shake it off, he still wasn't convinced.

He was excited.

Trying to keep his tone light, "I shouldn't?"

"No, don't think you're the only one who can do a couple of ninjutsu tricks!"

"Tricks?" he laughed, "What kind of tricks?"

She yelled at him frustration, "Wanna find out..?!" she yelled, though not as intimidating as she wanted to sound.

"Is that a challenge?"

"A duel!" she yelled, "You and me, fight, right now."

He jumped and smirked, "Ah, I could use a little exercise." He like what he was hearing from the irritated princess.

"A little bit..?" she asked in soft-tone, she then instantly shook her head out of her calm composure, she was supposed to be angry at him! "Just you wait!" she proclaimed.

Before Naruto could say anything that could further rattle her off some more, the now-warrior princess yelled and threw her first punch. Seconds later, they were sparring in between tree's. Naruto dodging every blow she landed on him.

Still wearing the same smirk, laughing each time she missed.

From a distance you could hear laughter of a young man and cries of anger of a young woman. He blocked her knee from hitting him below the belt, "Now that's just mean." He laughed again as he pushed her and her leg back.

"Come on princess! Where are your tricks?!" he taunted her playfully.

"You!" as mad as she felt, she couldn't hide the tiny laugh in her voice, "Just fight back!" she yelled hesitantly, "Nah, I would hurt you!" he shouted back gleefully.

They fought, Hinata chased, thru many missed and blocked punches. She was starting to lose her breath, but couldn't help but get excited. Her blind-fury was long gone by now and strangely laughing with him.

It was no huge secret that the ninja playing with her was stronger and more experienced in fighting then she was. Just by seeing him move around away from her, blocking her punches and kicks effortlessly without much effort and ease sent a huge wave of excitement through her body.

A challenge was standing in front of her, eager to take the challenge she felt the excitement take completely control over her entire body. Although she found herself constantly gasping for air, she still felt another surge of energy flow through her body. Making her punches and kicks stronger.

They swiftly moved through the trees of the forest and soon reached the edge of the forest.

When all of the sudden they paused just a few seconds. Hinata's face close to his, it nearly startled the both of them. She didn't even know how she managed to get this close to him, even Naruto looked at her with wide eyes. A few seconds passed she had to act, _**fast…**_

A punch wouldn't hurt him, a kick wouldn't be strong enough to send him back. With a soft smirk she reached under his arm and pinched him, even through the coat, the princess managed to get him!

Naruto yelped and jumped back, to which Hinata laughed softly.

"WHAT?!" he rubbed the sore spot under his arm.

"W-What..?!" Hinata shouted back hesitantly, "You've been playing dirty with me all this time, don't think I'll let your get away with that!" he responded back to her.

He frowned, but couldn't hide the smile that came to him, "You'd better run now..."

Hinata jumped back and yelped, as her eyes widen as the ninja began to run toward her. Hinata yelped and squealed as fast as she could away from him, Naruto hot on her trail.

"Come back here!" he yelled playfully, a grin oh his face so wide in nearly broke his skin. If he had tried a little harder, he would have been by her side in no time, but knowing exactly where she was heading off to...He wanted her to have the idea of being ahead of her.

Hinata's feet ran as fast they could carry her, his faint-silent footsteps getting closer and closer. Jumping she pushed herself straight through the first trees belonging to the tiny perch of forest. Running for a little longer she suddenly stopped…

His footsteps were nowhere to be heard.

She knew that Naruto being a ninja was up to something…

The princess nervously gulped as she carefully turned in various directions to see where he can be...She could've use her Byakugan, but her mind was more focused on where Naruto could be..

Her heart still racing, her lungs panting for fresh air...Just when she decided that she could keep on running, she was suddenly hugged from behind. The back of her body pressing against the tall ninja behind her, "Gotcha." Naruto's voice came as she turned around.

Naruto released Hinata, while she looked up at Naruto surprised..

The ninja's smile was contagious, both laughing and smiling...It didn't take long for Naruto too swift her off her feet, and swung her up in his arms…!

"Huh..?!" Hinata gasped surprised, suddenly blushing, "What are you doing..?" she screeched softly as she tried to break herself free from his stronghold.

"Playing mean." He said as he ran through the forest, straight onto an old familiar path leading to the 'magical' place under the cherry blossoms.

At the Cherry Blossoms, there was this magical looking pool not too far, "Naruto, no… don't do that.." she laughed nervously in fear, "That's just too mean, too low for you, right? Naruto?!"

He grinned as held her up, reaching the edge of the lake.

"Up for a swim Hina?!"

"N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata gasped and just as he was about to drop her into the water, the ground suddenly began to shake a bit.

"Huh…?!" Naruto tried to balance and took Hinata back, again another powerful shake of the ground nearly sent them both into the water.

"What's happening?!" Naruto yelled and placed the princess close to him on the ground. Hinata yelped as she leaned into the ninja's body in fear, Naruto instinctively held his arm around her protectively.

"It must be an earthquake!" the princess exclaimed while trembling slightly, Naruto's protective embrace calmed her. But than another shake shook the entire world around them. Branches of cherry blossoms were about to fall down. Naruto, who embraced the princess, grabbed her. He pulled her down, and shielding her from the falling branches. The same shake caused the water of the lake to splash about as the trees around them fell. The ground underneath them started to tear apart.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata screamed, fearing the life for her ninja guardian's life as he pushed her body down to the ground, his body over her protectively as the hard tree branches fell on his hard back.

When the shake finally stopped Naruto quickly jumped up, "You ok?" he asked as he took the face of his princess in his hands. She nodded at which he grabbed her hand and fled through the forest. Another shake causing them to lose footing.

"Get up!" Naruto ordered and as the commotion took the trees out of the ground, Naruto managed to swing Hinata in his arms and leap straight out of the ground that was starting to crumble away underneath them.

Hiding her face in his neck she screamed and tightened her hold around his neck.

Avoiding another tree from falling on top of them, Naruto saw sand fields in front of him.

Dashing as fast as he could, he finally managed to reach the edge and jumped straight onto the sands.

The shaking had stopped once again, Hinata quickly looked around her, still holding onto Naruto's neck.

"Did it stop…?" she asked as moved her legs from his arms and stood on the sand on her own.

"I thi-" another shake erupted and paused his response. He felt the sand slipping away from underneath them. Naruto yelled, " **KURAMA..!** "

"Kurama..?" Hinata gasped she recognized that name...It was an entity fox within him…!

Through Naruto physically, Kurama spoke, " _ **What is it…?!**_ " the fox asked in a deep-stern voice.

"We need to get out of here, and fast!" Naruto responded, "Do you know what could be going on..?" He asked frantically, and desperately wanting some answers. He looked back at Hinata, and swoop her back in his arms and used Instant-Jutsu out of the sinking sands to higher solid ground above.

Kurama instantly began to speak to the ninja within his thoughts, " _ **Naruto...It seems that something's bad is happening at the village in the kingdom...It mostly has something to do with the flames...**_ " the fox said steadily...Knowing the bad outcomes already..

"But the Bansho Fan -"

" _ **Is not in use as we speak..**_ " Kurama cutted him off, " _ **You must hurry and see if they're using its powers! if not, you'll have to extinguish the eternal flames yourself after finding the fan, now go!**_ " Kurama finished explaining. Naruto's mind was set back to where he was. "Hinata, you better hold on as tight your can..." Naruto instructed as he carried her still. Hinata listened to his words by doing so.

Despite the commotion of quaking and shaking, Naruto was a very tactical ninja as he controlled his chakra to attach, and leap through the forests effortlessly, "Are you okay?!" he asked her through the jumping around. The princess eyes widen as she nodded. Naruto tried to smile reassuringly at her, but his eyes widen the moment the ninja saw what stood in front of them both…

Terrifying screams of villagers and subjects alike reaching their ears. The Hidden Leaf Kingdom… surrounded by waves of flames reaching up into the sky.

"Oh no…"

 _ **. . .**_


	7. Chapter 7: The Burning Leaf Kingdom

_**Chapter 7**_ **\- The Burning Leaf Kingdom…**

Disclamer: I don't own the plot nor the characters of Naruto.

Hinata's soft eyes looked out into the burning scene of her kingdom in utter horror...It was almost as if she was watching her life rise up into flames right in front of her. They had tried everything to get to the her people that had so loved. Water, wind...Everything. The flames flew straight through the clouds, so high they couldn't even reach it….With Naruto's ability...He couldn't out-due the height above...At this point, nothing seemed to work.

Rain of black ashes flew around her, her face pale as snow. Her heart had stopped breathing, her lungs had forgotten how to breathe, her entire body stood frozen on top of the burnt and crumbled to pieces onto the forest ground.

The fire sliced through the ground surrounding the entire village and palace. Creating an unbreakable wall around it, the fire so hot no one could come close to it without being burned. The beautiful, lush forest that once surrounded the tiny kingdom was burned to the ground...The only thing that could remain was its memories..

"It's no use! We can't get through it!" Naruto had yelled at her moments before as they made their way over the wall of fire. Screams reaching their ears, screams belonging to every person she knew and loved. Her heart sank and every strain of hopped slipped from her…"Hinata! You have to leave here!" Naruto yelled through the noise of the bursting flames.

"Leave here? But what about everyone else that's there…?!" Hinata pleaded frantically with her soft voice He then brought her down to the rumbles of the forest, "Than stay here, I swear I'll come back for you!"

Hinata was so frightened she couldn't mutter a thank your through her silent lips. Her fear for her loved ones kept pausing her entire body, as if the heat had melted her to the ground…

Even though she was told by Naruto to stay here, Hinata felt that it shouldn't just be him that stands alone out there... Without letting herself stay emotionally scared she ran too her ninja's side, "Naruto…! Is there another way..?!" she cried out, Naruto quickly turned back showing concern and anger for his princess, "Hinata! Don't' come near here…!" he yelled back as he ran towards her in and instant.

The princess' movement halted, by the ninja who instantly appeared before her.

"Naruto-kun..." she stammered softly as her tear stained violet-eyes looked up at him…

Naruto glare soften at her in worry, "Hinata you shouldn't-"

"Naruto..." she cut him off, "Didn't Kuruma say something about the bansho fan? Don't you have it with you…?"

Naruto growled and sighed, "No! I don't..." he began, "I did my mission of giving it to your dad..." he began, "Right now it's in the palace...I'm sure of that if it's in his hands up there."

"I could go in there with you Naruto-kun, with my byakugan I could-"

It was then Naruto's turn to cut of the princess when he shook his head in disapproval, "I can't let you do that! I have a promise to keep, Its my ninja way to not turn back on my words!" He proclaimed in loud tone…

"A promise…?" the princess meeped in question.

Naruto looked at the princess with stern eyes, "To protect you, Hinata.." he responded as he turned back, "Please stay back, I'll try to find a way...You trust me right?"

Hinata gulped, "I do..." she admitted in defeat honestly...

Naruto held a faint smile, "Than keep hoping Hinata, I'm doing my best...and I won't quit on this!" The princess ran back to where she once was. Even though she genuinely trusted her ninja...Worry still consumed her thoughts still..

"Shadow-Clone, Jutsu!" Naruto yelled, and about more than a hundred shadow clones appeared around the fire, "Wind Style, " he added, while gathering chakra, enough chakra to hopefully overpower the raging burning flames, Along with his clones, he finally realized it all, "Wind Style….RASENGAN..! HAAA!" he shouted louder than before as bright blue swerves of energy caught Hinata's attention. The blue energy streams blasted straight into the kingdom's walls, when the rays touched even a glimpse of the eternal flames it was absorbed…

A cry of frustration from the ninja guardian caused the princess' heart to sank deeper than before…

He tried again, Along with his clones who gave him the rest of his chakra whole, "RASENGAN! HAAA!" nothing still would've changed. Naruto blue eyes glared in anger at the flames that were still unmoved...It seemed that no matter what he could do, the bansho fan could do better…

Silent tears streamed down her soft face, cries of terror echoing back and forth through her mind...The beautiful, peaceful kingdom known as The Hidden Leaf Kingdom was going up in flames and their was nothing that the princess or ninja could do…

"Please..." she begged looking up into the darkened sky as several ashes landed on her pale tear stained face.

"Please, ...I'd do anything!" she whispered, "To just keep them safe.." closing her eyes as she felled on her knees.

"You wouldn't do any good trying to beg a Kami..." An older-soft feminine voice ranged through Hinata's ears, Causing the princess to jump. "W-What?" Hinata quickly turned around to see a tall woman figure dressed in royal-heavenly clothing..

"I am known as Akira." The woman spoke, "As powerful as the ninja is, his help will not suffice." she added as she hovered toward the princess. Narrowing her calm eyes at the sight that lay before them…

"He can try as long as he wants to, nothing can get through those flames."

"Is it the bansho fan that could…?" Hinata cried, "Is there even still a way? My people are up there...! My family, and finance.."

The divine woman remained silent a few minutes, "Then I suppose you must give you farewells..."

"No!" the princess cried as she dropped to her knees again, "Papa, mama, Neji, Hanabi..." she stammered, "...And Toneri-san.." She whispered and sobbed. She knew what the woman said was true, nothing was breaking through those flames. The Earth underneath them had stopped shaking, but the flames remained just as strong as they started out. Nothing worked,... their was still no hope.

"Silence your sobbing. Are you not the Byakugan Princess of Hidden Leaf or not?!" the woman suddenly shouted. "As a warrior princess, you need to rise!" she began, "It won't do anyone any good out there if your break down in tears!"

"Everyone...And everything.." she sobbed more, every strain of energy had left her body.

"There's still hope!" The woman shouted once more.

Hinata looked up, "What do you mean..?"

"It's as I said princess. There's hope through theses flames..."

Hinata struggled as tried to stand on her own two feet, "H-How do you know this?"

"I am Akira." proclaimed the woman, "I know everything, and this "hope" I speak of, I know of quite well..." The woman Akira replied with a strict-strong assurance in her tone. She carried strength within herself, Hinata could sense this…

Hinata was utterly speechless…

"Now note that these flames are not something your can easily made by rubbing a pair of sticks. It's very unworldly….It will take something stronger than any earthly weapon.."

"W-wait.." Hinata mustered herself to rise up, with a thousand or more questions rummaging through her mind, "How can be sure of all this being 'unearthly'?" she asked, "Did your not hear the screams of my people?!" she rose her voice.

The woman sharply turned, her long hair whipped back when she glared at the princess, "Wouldn't you?!" she shouted, making the princess squirm softly. The woman sighed, "Believe me young princess, " she began sternly, "These flames are not from this world. And nothing from this world would be able to put them out. Except..." Akira narrowed her eyes, "What you need is a new bansho fan. The old one wouldn't even work...I can tell..It wasn't made well this century..." she added.

"There's more to this bansho fan, then just putting out a fire. The first Hidden Leaf Shinobi used this as his sacred weapon. The Bansho Fan can create winds of immense, unbelievable power. With one wave of the bansho fan your can destroy an entire city. Hmph, your can even destroy the whole world if the fan was given to someone that strong enough..."

Some hope in hearing this sparked something in the princess, "If that's all we need, than we can do that!" she shouted. A smile slowly blossomed across her lips, with peatling tears of hope streaming over her soft cheeks, "There's still hope after all..." she muttered in tearful-happy tone.

The kami looked back and smiled at the princess, "It's what I've been telling you all this time Hinata..." The princess nodded in agreement. Her sharpen and strengthen. "I'll be back! My friend Naruto-kun… -"

"Bring him here at once." she cutted off the princess briefly.

Hinata without question nodded her head quietly, and headed to where Naruto was fighting all this time nonstop. Naruto huffed as she made her way there...

Akira, the divine woman stood by watching the princess run toward her ninja guardian. Her eyes looked over at the two from a distance, "I'm afraid he could be too stubborn...That ninja. I hope her soft words would soften that stubbornness, at least for now..."

* * *

"HAAAAAAA….! C'MON KURAMA…!" shouted Naruto who close at the very urge of using his nine-tailed abilities, "I know that there's still a way! They're all counting on me! On us especially!" The Ninja shouted with all his might, and every surge of energy that was flowing within him...Kurama could already see that all of their efforts would be a waste...He knew this well…

" _ **Naruto it ends here, we should stop...**_ " The fox's deep voice said to him softly, " _ **Not only are we wasting our efforts, but nothing is being done to those flames, Even with me by your side...Those flames just won't fall to our will -**_ "

"NO WAY!" shouted Naruto angrily in disbelief of what he heard from his fox-friend within, "Your can't be serious! You just can't be!" the ninja's fist harden, and trembled almost half-heartedly believing this...Even though he refused to with all his heart.

"I can't believe your Kuruma, things liked this hasn't stopped us before -" Naruto's mental focus broke with a familiar soft tone ringing from behind clearly and close despite how far she was from reaching him, "Naruto…! Naruto-kun! Wait!"

His heart bumped quickly in awareness, " _ **Naruto, the princess…!**_ " said Kuruma.

Naruto in that instant turned, sooner than what he expected. The princess was their by his side soon, which made him jump more. He carried the princess across his arms making her squeal. He landed about several feet away from the flames, that dangerously burn her.

He couldn't risk that.

"Hinata..." he started frantically looking down at her with weary blue eyes, when it had met the princess' violet-eyes...She looked at him worriedly, "You're still trying to fight this?" she asked him.

"I have to." he said to her in quiet stern tone, "I'll let down everyone. _**Especially you.**_ "

Hinata's violet eyes slight looked at him, she could see nothing but stress, and endless perseverance glowing from his eyes, "Don't worry about me, no matter what you do your won't let me down!" Naruto eyes widen, "But..." Hinata continued, "There's another way."

After hearing that, Naruto was about to shrug the princess' idea off. Thinking she'd put herself in danger, "You're not gonna go through that fire anytime soon, not with me around your won't..." he said to her in a serious tone. Hinata shook her head at him, "N-No! Wait, there's lady!" the princess spazzed out in a squeaky voice desperately trying to keep the ninja's attention.

"A woman..?" he asked.

She nodded her head and than grabbed his hand and began running back.

Trusting his princess, he willingly let himself be carried along by his hand by Hinata.

Even though he wanted back, he looked at the princess that was shorter than his height. Her long-straight violet hair sway with every step they ran.

" _I'd honestly would want to keep at tearing down those flames walls..._ " Naruto said aloud in his thoughts sadly with some regret of not being able to do it. He didn't quit so soon, not liked this. Kuruma hearing this could literally shook his head at Naruto right about now.

Kuruma puffed, " _ **Pfft, what for? When you have a princess to protect!**_ " the fox began, " _ **Besides, I have a feeling that this 'woman' she's taking us too should be of much help to this.**_ " he admitted in calmness, " _ **For now, all you have is the Byakugan Princess. Along with the duty to the bansho fan. They are your real priority..**_ "

" _ **Just leave the exile of the flames be left to that fan...It ain't our worry too worry about ya know.**_ " Kuruma finished finally.

Naruto couldn't help but to laugh, he never heard Kuruma sounding so sentimental…"Heh, thanks Kuruma...Didn't think you'd be so soft like that..."

Kuruma than instantly snapped out of it, " _ **Shut Up! I'm just trying to talk some sense into you boy! Don't expect me to EVER be a 'softie' to you...**_ " Kurama growled loud enough for Hinata to hear. They stopped running.

"Naruto-kun is everything okay..?" she asked worriedly.

The ninja patted the back of his head, "Ah, don't worry I just pissed off Kuruma. He'll be fine."

The princess giggled nervously, "Oh...Ok.." trying to ignore the fact that he used the word 'pissed'. She was taught to know that was one of many improper words as a princess...

Than a huge slap went through the back of his head, " **AHHH..?! WHAT THE HELL?!** " Kuruma oh the inside also yelled in pain, " _ **Man, she lucky too some goddess...Or else I would've propelled Naruto to fight her! She slapped me as well!**_ " Kurama shouted oh the inside, " _ **And here I thought I was already mad with that boy too...**_ " the grumpy fox grunted in pain.

"You and that fox lack respect for both the princess and myself. Talk with some decency!" the woman yelled in fury, "Making poor Hinata listen to how your talk! Most importantly, I can stand hearing those words myself!"

The fox spoke for Naruto, with the poor ninja being oblivious too this. "I'm sorry for Hinata, but I don't know if I could be sorry to you _**granny...**_ " Naruto replied with a disrespectful remark at the infuriated goddess before him. " _ **You tell her kid!**_ " shouted Kuruma inside.

The divine woman didn't look elderly at all in the least. But she did slightly tapped her feet annoyed, "Kuruma I know that, that's you influencing him! So I'll blame for whatever disrespectful thing he'll say next!"

Kuruma inside shrieked for the first time in forever, " _ **Fine, whatever! I'll quit!**_ " he shouted back through the ninja, " _ **I apologize a thousand times Akira-sama, forgive me please...**_ " he muttered lastly.

Naruto shook his head, regaining his own consciousness, "What the heck was that? Don't tell me Kuruma still got mad….Ugh, sorry kami-sama.." Naruto bowed respectfully.

The goddess nodded her head, "It is fine ninja..." she said, "The fox took up the blame for you actions...Other than that, we have a burning situation that we must exile before it gets any worse..."

"That is why we're here I hope..." Naruto replied.

The woman smiled at his comment, "Of course. I'm here to help you and this mountain in debt to the first shinobi long ago before you time...Most importantly I'll give your instruction or maybe a book for you to have..."

"A book?!" Naruto spazzed out, "Uh...What good will a book do? The Bansho Fan-"

"The bansho fan trapped in those eternal flames is useless now. Its power's been used for so long, that you are now in need of a new one all together." she responded informatively with a strict tone.

A book slowly emerged from her hand out of thin air, "This would be a guide in that, in where I won't be with you. The book show you where and how to gather ingredients..."

The book levitated to them both. Coincidently, the book ended up in one of there hands, bring the ninja and princess close in trying to reach it...

The lovely goddess chuckled at the sight of this, "If only they knew..." she whispered to herself while Naruto and Hinata were indecisive of who should be holding the book. Until Hinata insisted that it'd be him that'd hold it, "Your should take it Naruto-kun, after all it's your wielding the fan in the end…-"

The goddess stepped in, "To be honest, it should be the both of your that holds it. You're both in this together..." Naruto then give the book, too which Hinata grabbed onto along with Naruto.

The two looked at each other's hands that held the book, back to the smiling goddess in front of them, "What do we now…?" Hinata asked breaking the silent moment that was shared.

"Just prepare yourselves..." admitted the goddess, "Naruto, Return to the ninja village and warn them of this...Then begin your journey for the ingredients. Once your find them return here, and I will forge a new fan for the next centuries that will outlast that of the previous fan..."

Naruto grinned, "Heh!" he smirked, "We'll get in no time! Believe it!"

"Believe it huh?"

The goddess shook her head, "It's not that easy, fortunately the king was wise of having all of his people run into the place! That palace's protection will at most withstand a week..."

"A week…?" Hinata panicked, "We, we-"

Naruto's ego completely left his face, hugging the princess in comfort. He didn't wanted to see her cry. The goddess continued, "After that week, the ninja village is next. Make haste, I hope to see you back here with everything that is needed for the new fan..." The goddess said last before she transpired into the air leaving before the ninja and princess could ever notice…

 _ **. . .**_

"Sorry..." he began, "We're gonna get this right Hina..." he placed her her hand over shoulder, looking at with understanding sympathy. Naruto had never been so caring over some girl feelings like this...He'd usually wouldn't be this calming towards someone, or even approach them really. He didn't know them well enough to understand them. But, then...Hinata was like a best friend to him.

He wanted to there for anyone in need of help. He's always been like that.

"C'mon! Let's go Hinata!"


End file.
